La Luna
by SchoolGirl123
Summary: "I love you Jacob," I cry to him, "I love you more than life itself." "But we can't be together Regina, he won't let us." "I don't care, Jacob. I need you." I pull him in for a searing kiss and then we become one heart, one soul. Jacob/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Twilight fanfiction. I'm SchoolGirl123. This is my very first twilight fanfic so I am going to apologize if it's crappy. I would love it if you reviewed. I would also like it if you gave me some advice as to what I could make better. This has been something that was in my head for a while but something I've never attempted. Now, I'm not going to keep you waiting so here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I, SchoolGirl123, do not own the incredibly awesome Twilight books or movies that where created by the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Luna**

**Chapter 1**

**Regina's POV**

I walk in the airport listening to Don Omar's Salio El Sol. I look around for my brother, Ryder, as I lug my luggage behind me. 'Maybe that's why they call it luggage' I wonder absentmindedly. I begin to think be left me when a pair of thick, rough hands cover my eyes.

"Hey little troublemaker."

"I whip around and stare into the deep brown eyes of my brother. His skin is a bit lighter from not being under the sun of Niger for almost a year. His hair is still thick and cut into a Mohawk. He wears a black leather jacket and matching jeans along with the same color boots.

He looks like a biker.

He looks like my brother.

"Ryder!" I scream so loud that people turn. He wraps me in a huge hug and I inhale his scent. Forest and cologne. I smile as he kisses my cheek.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

I let him take my bags as we swiftly walk through the airport and to his car. Well, my car. Ryder said that if I get good grades it will be all mine. It's a pretty black Jeep and since the school year is starting here I will drive it to school. I mean do need to finish the school year. Luckily I got one of the good educations in Niger so I don't have to worry about being behind. We sit in the car and talk about everything we've missed out on in our time apart. Ryder talks to me about his friend, Chief Charlie Swan, who helped him say good bye to his bad ways. And when I say bad, I mean **BAD. **He would be getting arrested a lot for stealing from stores and getting into fights. I was literally the only person who saw the real Ryder. He says that he'll arrange for us to meet later. Right now I need to update him on the pack. I tell him that so far dad has been holding down the fort but other wolves have been trying to take the territory. I tell him that he's needed back home and he tells me that he'll come back for a few years next year then come back.

"But why won't you just stay permanently?" I ask, leaning onto his shoulder like I used to. He chuckles lightly, a deep sound that I have grown accustomed to.

"I'll tell you when you're officially Alpha female. For now I just want you to enjoy being your naïve 17 year old self. Okay?" He still has a smile on although his eyes have gotten darker, if that's even possible. His eyes are the same of our Father, Alpha Marcus James Anderson. My eyes are a great contrast to my purple eyes inherited from my mother. Our little sister, Reyna, also has these eyes so I guess it's just a female wolf thing.

"Kay kay," I tell him before plugging my headphones in and playing Ridiculous by Musiq Soulchild.

"Girl with you here in my life  
Everything I thought was right was wrong  
Baby girl you brought the light,  
Showed me that I was blind for so, long  
It's the little things you do  
Its the reason why I'm rocking with, you  
Cause the way you make me feel  
Is something real ridiculous"

Ryder laughs at my silliness, knowing I can sing that song better than anyone else. We pull up to his house and take the bags out the trunk of the car. He guides me to my room and tells me to unpack and get settled while he makes me lunch. I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and marveling at my room. The walls are the dark purple of my eyes and the wall above my canopy bed has a rainbow peace sign with a black and sign, the one that looks like an 8 with and x next to it, and the a red heart. My bed sheets are also the same shade of purple but with the same peace sign on it and the purple pillows have the same heart on it. I unpack and watch some on the flat screen across from the bed. The dresser is on the right of the bed and the closet is on the left. I unpack everything and watch some Pair of Kings before Ryder calls me to eat lunch. I smile and run down stairs. We sit on the couch and watch The Hunger Games as we eat. I fawn over Peeta and curse Katniss out when she pushes him after he confesses his love for her. After the movie is over I just complain about how wrong the movie was compared to the book.

"Regina. I don't care!" Ryder shouts as he runs to his room and closes the door.

"Fuck you!" I shout before seeking refuge in my own room.

**First day of school**

I wake up to Ryder's shouting. First day of school. I groan before screaming "I'm up!" and climbing out the bed. I take a fast shower before picking out my outfit. I turn on some tunes on my phone before heading to my closet. It's raining so I settle for black jeans with matching flats. I put on a simple purple tee before sliding my black leather jacket over it. I put on my silver heart necklace with some earrings. I curl my hair and put on some mascara and lipstick. I walk down stairs and Ryder nods at my outfit before putting a cheese omelet on my plate along with some strawberries. I slide the strawberries in a plastic container along with some grapes, cantaloupe, and kiwi for lunch. Although I adore meat I also like my fair share of fruits. The only fruit I don't like is pineapple. It's just too sweet and the last time I ate is was when I was five and I threw up the minute it hit my stomach. I say goodbye to Ryder who tells me that my cousin, Crystal, is going to my school and to look out for her. I nod and take the Jeep while he takes the Jaguar. I put my purse in the passenger seat and put my food in it as well. I buckle up and then take off to school.

It's a good thing it stops raining by the time I get to school because I left my umbrella at home. I start walking to the school when I see a Native American guy fighting with a girl who would look so much prettier if she just wore make up and stopped dressing like that. The guy next to her is what makes my eyes pop. He is hideous! He has golden hair with extremely long side burns, he's whiter than Christmas snow, his lips are red like he's been drinking blood all his life and his eyes are golden enough to make my purple eyes look normal. They seem to be in a heated conversation so I almost stop to watch when the Native American boy looks at me and everything stops. Our eyes connect and I feel like I suddenly need to get to know him.

Oh shit, I think I've imprinted.

I almost run into the school when the boy is next to me in an instant.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before," he says. His voice is beautiful. I long to hear it again. I realize I've just been staring at him until he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh! Yes, yes I am. My name is Regina Anderson," I say smiling. He holds out his hand and I take it, flinching at the spark of electricity between us. We let go and then just stare at each other before the girl and the guys he was with walks up to us.

Thank god they did before I did something stupid like kiss him.

"Jacob who is this?" the girl asks pointing to me.

'Bitch you better put that finger down before I bite it off' I think to myself. The guy looks at me and I stare right at him, begging him to try something.

"This is Regina. Regina, this is my friend Bella and her boyfriend Edward." He practically spits out the word 'boyfriend'. I briefly wonder if something's going on between them when Bella says hi and shakes my hand. She flinches at my body heat and her brows furrow before Edward sticks out his hand. I shake it, feeling the cool skin against mine and realize he's a vampire.

No wonder Jacob hates him so much.

He squeezes my hand with force that would cripple a human but I just squeeze his harder until I see a faint crack that makes me stop.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you all but I need to go. I need to meet up with my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" Bella asks.

"Nadia Mensa," I say.

"Oh I know her! She should be by her locker now. I show you to her," Bella says. I smile and nod before saying good bye to Jacob. He smile and waves before getting on his motorcycle and driving off. I walk up the steps, to the school, thinking about this beautiful boy named Jacob.

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter! I hope you like it so far. I apologize again if it's jank. It's my first Twilight fanfic and I'm doing this out of pure knowledge of the movie. Anyhoo, I'll see you all later. Bye!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! I'm so excited to post another chapter! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter. I have no experience with the Twilight fanfiction reader public so I'm glad you guys aren't as harsh. Trust me when I say some Hunger Games fanfic readers can be so fucking mean. Anyway, enough with the bitchy hunger games readers and back to my story! I hope y'alls like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, SchoolGirl123, do not own the incredibly awesome Twilight books or movies that where created by the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Luna**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

She was amazing. I watch her back as we leave. I can't believe I imprinted! She watches me leave and I wonder what it is about her that makes me just a little bit uneasy. She didn't flinch at my heat like others would and there was a little spark when our hands touched. Maybe our imprint was stronger than I thought. When I get home I say hi to the pack and head straight for Sam.

"I imprinted."

He turns to me at this. His eyes wide. The pack has been secretly wishing I imprint so I could get off of Bella. Now that I've imprinted I realize how ridiculous my love for her was. The fact a vampire was my competition must've been what made me want her.

"On who?" Sam asks.

"This new girl at Bella's school. I was going to warn Edward when she walked by and looked at me. I swear she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Dark purple Sam! Dark frickin' Purple! And her hair is so black and thick and her skin is a chocolate brown and-"

"You still haven't told me her name yet," Sam says, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Regina Anderson. You know an Anderson right?"

"Yeah, Ryder Anderson. Him and his cousin Nadia Mensa. He mentioned bringing his little sister on our last encounter. He's going to be the Alpha of his pack and his sister the Alpha female. You do realize she's one of us right?"

"Yeah, but the question is, does she know?"

"By the way Ryder talks she does. Another little sister too, but she's only 10. Rain or Ryan or something along the lines of those," he says

"Oh, do you know anything else about her?" I ask, eager to know more about the love of my life.

"Well, she's from Niger; she speaks French, Spanish, and Italian aside from English. Her dad is from Africa but her mom is from Panama, hence the Spanish, and she inherited the eyes from her mom. She is spoiled rotten but isn't snobby and can bring you to your knees with just a sentence."

My fucking jaw drops.

**Regina's POV**

I walk into the lunch room and look for Nadia.

"Regina! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps bébé?" Nadia asks while hugging me. I haven't seen my cousin in a while. A little bit over a year I think. Some people turn when she speaks French. Especially Bella and Edward. They think that I'll look at her like she grew a second head.

"Rien de neuf" I reply shrugging. People's eyes fall out their heads when they realize I understand her. I chuckle before I turn to her.

"Quoi? ils n'ont jamais vu une fille parler français avant?"

"Probably. But you'll never guess who I found," she says pulling me to a table. I see a dark chocolate skinned boy with extremely think hair picking at some of the school lunch. He looks up and I almost scream in happiness.

"Andre!" I squeal before running up to hug him. His arms wrap around my waist and he buries his face in my hair. I knew that he moved but I didn't know where.

"Regina. How you doing baby? I haven't seen you in a while," he says in his adorable African accent. He kisses my crown and I grin up at him like a little girl showing her father his birthday present.

"I'm alright. I can't believe I have to come here when you're leaving! If I didn't have a reason to go back to Africa I do know," I say giggling. He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist while Nadia just smiles. Nadia's Andre's imprint so I'm not worried about making her jealous. Andre is one of the most desired men in the pack. He's tall, muscular and able to break a watermelon with his hands. Believe me; I've seen him do it. He's every girl's dreams but to me his just a close friend.

"Yeah, time's a bitch isn't it?" Andre says, pulling me into him. I nod, taking out the fruits I brought only for Andre's eyes to light up and push the school lunch away. I laugh at him and give him some of my strawberries and grapes along with Nadia. They eat hungrily and I laugh at them, almost chocking on my kiwi. We sit and talk for a while until a cold hand touches my shoulder.

"Regina, who are your friends?" Edward asks with his family behind him. We made introductions earlier.

"Oh this is my cousin Nadia and my friend Andre. You guys, this is Edward and his siblings Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice, along with his girlfriend Bella."

"Vos amis ayant froids! Ton père va te tuer!" Nadia shouts at me

"Je ne suis pas amis avec eux. Mon empreinte se trouve juste à être amis avec la fille qui sort avec le froid celui qui est lié à tous ces gens," I explain

" Oh Dieu merci! Je pensais que j'allais vous tuer."

"Fuck you!"

"Same here!"

"Girls calm the fuck down!" Andre shouts causing us to stop. He smiles before popping a grape in his mouth and I turn to Edward.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask him. He tells me that his sister, Alice is hosting a graduation party that they want me and my friends to attend. We all accept and me and Alice exchange numbers so she can text me the deets.

After lunch is over I start walking to my next class. As I walk some of the guys turn and look at me and a smile appears on my face. I guess I'm becoming popular.

**Hey everybody! That was the end of the second chapter. The next will pick up with Regina and Jacob at the party. Out of the whole movie this is the part that I could envision most clearly. I have some big ideas for that chapter so stay with me okay? Thank you to all my readers. You guys are truly the best. And I'm so glad you aren't judging me, yet. You guys are so sweet I'm literally just waiting for someone to be mean to me. Anyway, I'll see you all later. Bye!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's POV**

I walk through the party with Quil and Embry in a search for Bella. I want to apologize to her for getting her hand hurt. But I still can't believe that she would want to be one of them. A freaking leech. What happened was that I was trying to convince her that she's making the wrong choice when she accused me of doing this out of feelings for her. Of course I said I did have feelings for her but not in the way she thought. And that's what led to telling her about imprinting and Regina. She walked away, angry but I grabbed her wrist causing her to turn and punch me in the face and sprain her hand. I shake my head at the thought and tell the guys to split up and meet me back her in 10 minutes. They nod and go in different directions. I walk through the crowd of people as they play some white song that they seem to love so much. I see the figure of a tall, black girl with long wavy hair. She wears a dark purple dress that if I remember correctly, goes perfectly with her eyes. I walk up to her and see that she is saying something in a different language, Spanish I think, to the Dj who looks scared as fuck. I see a guy chuckling by her side with a hand around her waist, gently pulling her back.

I see red.

I walk up to him and ask him what's going on.

He turns and beings laughing harder at my expression.

"I'm guessing that you're the famous imprinter Jacob correct? Well, what's going on is that Regina is cursing out the Dj for playing crappy ass white people songs when he, being of Puerto Rican decent, should know how play some Spanish music."

I heave a sigh.

"Don't worry; I'm to trying to take your girl. I have my own," he says and points to a black girl standing next to the punch bowl. She has her hair in braids that are braided into a bun and she wears a simple turquoise dress.

"That's Nadia Mensa, Regina's cousin. I'm Andre Yeboah. Regina's closest friend back in Niger. But that's mostly because my mom's from Panama like her mom. They became friends thus us becoming friends."

I nod and then Regina turns to us.

"Jacob!" she says before bringing me into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" she asks me.

"I've been good. What were you doing just now?" I ask her as I unconsciously wrap my arm around her waist. The second I realize it I start to pull my hand way before realizing she is resting her head on my chest and peering up at me.

"I was just cussing the Dj out. He's supposed to play some Spanish songs now," she replies. Just as the words come out her mouth a fast paced song plays through the speakers. Some people look confused but others just shrug and go along with the music.

"What song is this?" I ask.

"Zumba by Don Omar. Trust me this song is awesome," she says before pulling me onto the dance floor. Andre says he's going to find Nadia and disappears. Regina's a bit looser than mine and her movements are quicker and fancier. I comment on it and she tells me that she went to Panama in the summer time so she's used to dancing and moving her hips like his and says that she's going to take me there some time. I smile and nod at her and we dance to the music. After that another Don Omar song is played which Regina identifies as Salio El Sol. Song is a bit more slow paced and requires her movements to be more sexy and defined. My eyes almost popped out my eyes as she slowly turned in front of me.

Salio El Sol is officially my favorite song in the world.

She laughs at my confusion and puts her hands on my waist. Gently pushing to get a good rhythm and rotation** (AN: I did not intend for that sentence to sound as wrong as it did) **and to loosen up the muscles there. After a while I'm much more loose and dancing with Regina. The song ends and she says that she's going to find Nadia before hugging me and scampering off. I walk through the crowd where I run into Bella. She was mad at first but then loosens up and accepts my apology. She then walks in the direction of Alice and I follow.

**Regina's POV**

As I leave Jacob I walk up to the Dj.

"Gracias por tener que poner algo de música española en lugar de esta basura blanca." I say to him. He nods in my direction before I find Nadia kissing Andre. I shout 'Ew' really loud and they pull away, laughing at my reaction. We then see Jacob walking with Bella and my brow furrows. They wordlessly follow me and I see them talking about a newborn army and my eyes go wide.

"There's a newborn army coming here!" I shout, coming out of my hiding spot. All eyes turn to me and Jacob decides to do damage control.

"Regina, it's not what you think it is," he says to me.

"Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez. En fait," I get in his face, so close that we share the same air.

"Je suis plus comme vous que vous le pensez," I tell him. My eyes narrowing. He stares at me, searching for any traces of dishonesty in my eyes only to find nothing. Sighing in defeat, he pulls me into him, my head leaning on his strong chest.

"We're going to have a long talk later," he says under his breath and I just nod. Noticing that everything has calmed down Carlisle, who I met along with Esme when I came to the party, continues. Once he's done the wolves in Jacob's Pack join and I made a promise to ask my dad to bring in some of his best fighters as well. When we leave I step outside and call Ryder to tell him the news. He says he'll call dad for me and text me his response. I wait for Jacob to come outside and when he does I find myself eager for his touch. He takes my hand and that spark of electricity flows through us again causing him to smile and me to return it. We walk through the woods, hand in hand. And once we get deep enough he turns to me.

"Regina, I know we haven't known each other for a long time but, there is something I need to tell you, well, more like show you." I look at him, confused as fuck when he starts to take off his shirt. At first I'm thinking, 'this nigga's gonna rape my ass' when he busts into a huge russet colored wolf. I smile and pet his fur and he licks my hand causing a chuckle out of me.

"One second," I say before walking into the woods, phasing, and then coming back out. My wolf is dark brown with strands of black on my back and a lighter underbelly. I nuzzle him and he does the same. We stay like this for a while before going back into our human forms.

"So that's what you meant by saying your more like me than I thought," Jacob says as we walk hand in hand to my house. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, relishing in the comfort he gives me. As we approach my front steps he turns to me.

"Regina, now that you know about the whole imprint thing and although we hardly know a thing about each other, I have to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile and hold him close to me, my lips forming only one word.

"Yes."

**Yay! They're going out now! I know the whole thing was confusing but I had a hard time going in between doing science homework are writing this chapter so please forgive me! I'll try and make the next chapter better though. Stay awesome my lovely readers!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I have a chapter for you! I'm so excited to post this chapter because this is the training scene. I don't have a lot to say except that you readers have been amazing so far and I'm extremely happy that you like my story. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight by Stephenie Meyer the last thing I would be doing is writing on Fanfiction and I'm sure a lot of people would agree with me.**

**Bella's POV**

I wait with Edward as the pack walks out from the forest. I scan the eyes until I come upon the deep chocolate brown I know.

"Hey Jake," I say. He gives a grunt in response and Alice comes up next to me as if to protect me from them. After a while a black wolf, the same color as Sam, a dark chocolate wolf, a milk chocolate wolf, and a white chocolate wolf come out the clearing with about 6 other wolves behind them.

Regina.

I know this shouldn't be but I'm so jealous of her. Ever since they started going out Jacob has spent every second of everyday with her. Jacob was mine first! I should be the one he's with! But no, he would rather be with Regina just because he imprinted on her. Why couldn't he have imprinted on me!

_Because he doesn't love you like he loves her._

That voice. That nagging voice has been bothering me since they announced that they were going out. I try to ignore it but sometimes it peeks its way through, like now. I duck my head down As Carlisle and Jasper give the run down and they start training. I just sit and watch however. I'm too fragile to fight. As they fight I watch how much graceful the vampires are from the wolves. The wolves work on damage where as the vampires work on technique. In seems that Regina has noticed this as well because she is watching the vampire/wolf fights more closely than the rest of the fights. When it's her turn she asks to fight with Emmet and Jasper at the same time. Everyone looks at her like she's crazy but the people she came with. Maybe this is how they were taught to fight back in Niger.

Emmet and Jasper take positions on either side of her and Carlisle shouts "Go!" Emmet goes in for a tackle but Regina expects this and simple runs towards Jasper who looks ready to grab her but she jumps over him and Emmet slams into Jasper. Once they figure out that they're fighting each other and not Regina they look pissed. She gives them a wolfy smile before lunging at Emmet and catching him off guard before pretending to rip his head off. Jasper realizes her technique and then they square off. Regina runs in for a tackle but Jasper slides under her and she gets mad. After this Jasper taunts her for a while, getting her madder and madder until she simply charges at him and won't let go until she has pretended to rip his head off. Jasper nods at her as if saying 'Good fight' and she does the same before trotting off to one of the wolves she came with. Fighting goes on for a while more until Jacob comes up to me in his human form. We have a feather light conversation until we see Regina talking and laughing with Carlisle. As we listen closer we realize that they aren't speaking in English.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jacob asks, protectively wrapping his arm around Regina's waist.

"Nothing baby, I was just talking to Carlisle about him coming to Niger after the battle along with you and Sam. I think it would be very beneficial in the later life if we created an alliance with the Cullen Clan and your pack. Who knows when we might need either group's assistance," Regina explains. Jacob nods and listens to the conversation, probably to translate to Sam later. Now that Jacob's here they speak English but some details are spoken in French. After they're done Regina walks off with Jacob and says bye to the group. We say bye to her and Edward takes me back home.

**Regina's POV**

I walk with Jacob to the restaurant after going back home and changing into a simple white dress. The waiter takes our order while Jake and I get to know each other better.

"So what's your favorite color?" Jacob asks me. I smile and point to my eyes while he nods in understanding.

"What's yours?" I ask him. He says dark blue and I smile. Once we finish our food Jacob pays for the meal like a gentleman and we walk back to his place.

As we stand on his front steps Jacob turns to me.

"Look, I know that you've met the pack already but there is one person you haven't met." Jacob says to me. He looks nervous and my brows furrow.

"Who?"

"Leah Clearwater. She's, well, she's a bitch. And I'm scared that you and her are going to start saying some things-"

"And Laquandesha is going to come out," I say causing him to stop.

"Who's Laquandesha?" he asks me.

"My ghetto alter ego."

"Oh, well, okay. But anyway, she is a bit bitter ever since Sam left imprinted on Emily. I just want you to watch out okay?" Jacob says. I nod and kiss him lightly before he opens the door.

We don't even make it 2 steps before shit goes downhill.

"Jacob, who the fuck is this hoe?" Leah says to him.

"I'm sorry but what the fuck are you?" I say to her

"Bitch you did not just say that with your nappy headed self," this bitch says to me. I am just staring at the bitch like 'Did this bitch just say that to me?'

"Hold the fuck up. Did this stank ass pussy bitch just say that my head nappy?" I ask Jacob. The bitch is now standing and all up in my face.

"You better watch yourself before I kick your ass," she says in what is supposed to be a menacing voice.

"Bitch I will kick your ass so hard you won't even have one anymore that shit will get shoved up your mother fucking anus you fucking hoe."

"Bitch don't even start," this stank as hoe says to me.

"The fuckery, no. This shit is too fucked up for that. This is like fuckery2 or fuckery3. This nappy headed stank ass pussy bitch is actually trying to dis me. Look, I know damn well you ain't trying to dis me with your ugly ass." I say to her.

"I'm not trying to dis you, I am dissing you, nasty ass bitch with your stank ass weave," she says to me.

"You know what? Why don't you go fuck yourself because you can't get a nigga to do it for you, ugly ass bitch," I say before taking Jacob's hand and walking to his room.

"Regina! You realized what you just did," Jacob says as he closes the door.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't say anything I was going to smack the ugly out of her stank ass," I say. Jacob just laughs before pulling me in for a kiss. We stay up there for a while before I realize it's getting late and Ryder will be worried. As I walk past Leah she mutters 'slut' under her breath.

"Before you're going to make an attempt at dissing me you might want to do something about the big ass red pimple on your nose. Looking like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Where the fuck is Santa bitch? Ran away 'cause your pussy so stank it made his eyes water?" I ask with a smile.

"Rudolf with your nose so bright, go and get some dick tonight," I sing. Her jaw drops and I give Jacob a good-bye kiss before heading down the road to my house.

**Okay, some shit happened. I got the Laquandesha name from my own ghetto alter ego who came out while I was writing the whole thing between Leah and Regina. I'm sorry but if a chick talked to me like that I would have smacked the ethnicity off that bitch. Anyway, the next chapter isn't as ghetto as this one for I will be packing the shit with Regina/Jacob fluff and smut and everything between. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darling readers! Here's the Jacob/Regina fluff/smut I promised! I thought long and hard about this since it takes me two days tops to write a chapter. Well, I'm honestly really happy about this chapter because I've been DYING to write some sappy moments between them. As I read over my other chapters I realized they weren't acting like a normal couple would and although the circumstances are not equivalent to those of a normal couple they still need to be all soft and intimate. So, to make up for that I'm not only going to have them be more intimate after this chapter (but seriously, who wouldn't after the things I have planned) and this chapter is going to be FULL of cute moments that make you want to go 'Awww!' and dirty moments that will make you go 'shouldn't this thing be rated M?'. But in all honesty, I love pushing the envelope in that area. Nothing makes me happier than seeing a couple snuggling and kissing on the train or down by Union Square (If you're from Brooklyn, New York you'll know where I'm talking about). Well, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the chapter already. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I would be doing much better things than writing on a website if I did. And why the fuck would I write on a website if I had ideas in the first place? If I had some ideas I would just write a book about it and make some more money.**

**Regina's POV**

I sit and watch This Is a Commentary on my phone at midnight. I wish I could sleep but I'm having an insomnia month. Ever since I got the wolf gene at the tender age of 13 I would always have a month where I couldn't sleep every year. When I phased the first year was January, the next year February, the next March, and for some reason it skipped 2 months and now it's June. I soon become bored so I just lay in bed and looked at the stars, then chocolate brown eyes.

My eyes grow wide as I see he climbed the tree that was poised in front my window.

"Jacob!" I shout whisper, "what in God's name are you doing here?" I ask as I open my window. He gracefully jumps in and I give him a hug.

"I don't know I got home, talked to my dad for a while, changed, went to sleep and all of a sudden my wolf was getting restless and I couldn't sleep so I snuck out and went for a run when my wolf took me here. Regina, why aren't you sleeping?" Jacob asks while holding me.

"It's just my monthly insomnia, nothing new," I say while lying on the bed. He lies down next to me and I snuggle into his chest as if it were second nature. He nods at my response and I feel at peace in his arms. As if nothing in the world can hurt me.

I feel at home.

"Regina?" Jacob asks me.

"Yes babe?" I respond, peering up at him.

"I-I think I imprinted on you Regina."

I stare at him, searching his eyes for any sign of falsity. When I find none is smile and kiss him. He grins into the kiss, knowing I'm pleased by his confession. After a while the kiss gets more and more heated and before you know it I'm laying on top of him and our breathing, although quiet, is ragged. I feel his tongue flick my lip and I open my mouth accepting it hungrily. I feel his hands all over me, eagerly touching every place except for the ones that I want. The ones that would have me calling his name into the night. Someday we will have that day. Someday soon as well.

But just not today.

After a while we pull away staring into each other's eyes as we try to control ourselves from pouncing on each other once more. I roll off him and his arms immediately wrap around my waist. Trapping me in his loving embrace. I cling to him. Feeling the need to hear his heart pounding in my ear, his breath across my brow. And that is what shows me I've imprinted on him as well. Fate has brought us together on purpose. It wasn't just love at first sight no this was planned from years and years before we were born. Higher ups that took note of every human being, searching for things in their brain, bodies…hearts that were used to find the person who had that exact same match. And apparently Jacob and I were so much alike that we were so much of a perfect match that Fate was scared that our bond will very much be the thing that tore us apart. Effectively killing us both.

I didn't believe this was true at first. I thought Ryder was just playing with me. But he would never lie about something this important. He knew that we were different from regular imprints from how we always felt a spark when our hands touched. I still haven't summoned the courage to tell Jacob. And I don't think I ever will. Jacob will want to let me go, tell me that my safety is more important than my need to see him, to be near him. That's why now, as I lie on his chest and sleep finally catches up to me like death, I realize that even if we weren't a perfect match, even if we weren't even born in the same light year, we would have still be bonded together. Because that's how strong our will is. How strong our hearts are. We need to be together because we can't be apart. It'll kill us. Especially now that we have actually gotten to know each other.

The quote "the heart wants what the heart wants" is truly a silly thing. The heart doesn't have a say in who it loves. People see this every day. Abusive boyfriends, cheating husbands, it's the world we grew up in and the only world we know. It's not like we were raised in a world with no crime. In a world where people don't die just for looking at someone who just happened to have a gun or been at the right place, but just the wrong time. That's why I agree with those who say that the world has turned into an ugly, bitter place, but they act as if they knew anything better. So now, on a hot June night with my love I close my eyes hearing 3 little words flutter from his swollen lips.

"I love you."

And I don't get the chance to say them back.

**Okay, that turned out differently. I honestly didn't expect any of that to happen. But it did, and I refuse to take it back. But I would love to hear what you guys think about it. This was one of those moments when I just let my brain take over and forget about the lay out I had. Those are usually my best chapters but like I said, Hunger Games readers are much different than Twilight readers. Like Johnny Cade from the outsiders "stay gold."**

**SchoolGirl123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm going to just shove his whole thing with some smut okay? It's not going to be like the last chapter though, I can't afford for them to be making out in every chapter. But, I will try and make them be closer. It's going to make my plans seem even worse once you see why. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, SchoolGirl123 of , do not own any part of the Twilight series written my Stephenie Meyer or its character. There is no copyright infringement intended as well.**

**Regina's POV**

I wake up to cold sheets and my head immediately bows. I love him. I'm certain of it. I trot down stairs to see my brother making something. I wrap my arms around his middle and lean on him.

"Good morning," I say. He acknowledges me by turning around and giving me a kiss on the forehead before laying out my breakfast. We eat and talk about that show on ABC family, "The Fosters." After a while I get a text from Jacob saying to meet him in the woods. I reply back and finish my breakfast before telling Ryder that I'll see him in a bit. He says that he won't be home tonight and that he has "Something to take care of." I suspect it has something to do with his Alpha position but I know he won't tell me what it is so I don't pry. It's the only time that I let his position as Alpha dominate my Alpha Female. Other than that I will fight him until we are either on the same page or my way goes.

"Bye Ryder," I say, kissing his cheek before racing outside and into the woods. I run at the speed of an Olympic runner along with my wolf. To passer-by's I'm just a blur. I just follow the pull in my chest and realize that I'm still quiet. I smile as I see Jacob and hug him from behind. He turns around and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I can tell he's still reeling from last night as well.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I ask him.

"Well, Edward and Bella called. They said that it was important and that we should meet them here. I just smile, clearly not paying attention to his words. I just lean in and kiss him but he pulls away, saying there's something else he has to tell me.

"What?"

"I don't want you to fight."

"What-but why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. If you die out there, I won't be able to live with myself," Jacob says to me. I feel ragging anger boil through me as I snap at him.

"I am perfectly capable of fighting a bunch of newborns. I've fought them before. And what kind of Alpha Female would I be if I didn't stand behind my army at my Alpha's side?" I say. Jacob gets a little upset as I say this and when he speaks it's with edge.

"I'm just trying to protect you. You're my imprint and I love you and I just want to do my job of keeping you safe for the rest of my life."

"But that doesn't mean I'm incapable of taking care of myself! I did just fine when I didn't even know you existed!" I shout at him.

"But that was before-"

"Before you imprinted on me and decided that just because we had a heated moment and I love you that you can just control me. You know what? Fuck you Jacob just fuck you," I say and push him. He pushes me back and next thing you know we're full on fighting. I don't phase and neither does he. No matter how much we may want to kill each other we don't want to _kill_ each other. We love each other to much to want that. After a while we're tumbling on the floor, throwing punches in kicks. We reach a flowery clearing and I do a side kick which Jacob catches and uses to throw me down. I move to get up but he holds me.

"You're going to stay out of the fight!" he shouts.

"No I'm not!" I scream back before using all my strength to flip us. I hold him down and feel his muscles rip under my palms.

"Yes! All I want to do is keep you safe!" he shouts at me. I can no longer hold him and he flips us over, regaining the top position again.

"You need to learn that I can do things on my own Jacob! I can handle my fucking self!"

"Not under my watch," he says in a huskily, lust filled voice before his lips attack mine. I feel my blood pulse as I hook my leg over his back and he desperately tries to pull us closer. He rips his lips from mine and then reeks havoc on my neck.

"Jacob," I moan in between hot, labored breaths. He kisses, licks, and bites my most sensitive spot and I grab his hair, trying to push him into that area. He moves from there and we stare into each other's eyes before getting locked in another heated kiss. The next time I try and flip us he complies, allowing me to pin him and kiss him hard. We stay like this for a long time, his hands roaming my body and mines trying to gain dominance in the kiss. His tongue flicks my lip and I open them immediately and the feeling makes me moan into his mouth. I look up slightly before swiping my hair over my shoulder so we're hidden.

"We have an audience," I say seductively in his ear. He kisses me and flips us over before taking a peek as well. When he sees our audience he chuckles lightly before leaning close to my ear.

"When then let's give 'em a show."

I grin and pull him down for another hot kiss. He licks and nips at my neck and my hands unexpectedly slide under his shirt. I grin as I trace every defined muscle, watching his expression. Once I feel like I'm done he attacks me with feverish kisses that make me wish they weren't here so I can take off his shirt. But we won't want to give them anymore of the wrong idea do we? We get to make out for about 10 minutes more before Bella shouts 'Oh My God!' as if she just arrived. We got with it and roll away from each other and try not to laugh as we act scarred. Bella won't talk to me for a while but loses her grudge after a while. We walk, Bella leaning into Edward and me holding hands with Jacob, into a big clearing.

"You do know you're still not fighting right?" Jacob asks me.

"You do know I don't care right?" I ask mimicking his voice terribly. He chuckles, a strong deep sound from his chest before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Haven't you guys made out enough?" Bella wines. I laugh and purposely give Jacob a hard kiss before turning to Edward.

"This is where we want to lead the Newborns for the battle. We're going to leave a blood trail but I'm not going to fight. Since my scent isn't strong enough to cover hers I can't hide her, but you can. So we think it would be better for our safety if Jacob carried her to camp. I know that you're going to be afraid of Regina being alone since she's your mate so I'll be with her to ensure her safety, if that's okay with you," Edward says to Jacob, save the last part for me. We both nod and Edward says he want to try it out and to walk out in the woods for a while and then meet us back here while we try to see if her scent is smelled. He nods and Bella walks over to him so he can pick her up but he pays no attention to her but turns to me.

"Stay safe okay? If one of those leeches comes where while you're with her I don't want you to get hurt. I don't care what happens. Drop her and phase. And if all goes well," I get on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear, "We might just get a round 2 of what happened in the field." His eyes light up and I laugh before kissing the tip of his nose and sending him to Bella. When they run off I turn to Edward who gives me a knowing look.

"What?" I ask him.

"You have that longing look on your face. Like if it was possible you would just take him to a secluded island and fuck his brains out," Edward says with a light chuckle. I just smile and shake my head before we start walking.

"I don't know. I just love him. With or without the imprint fate would've brought our souls together somehow. I'm just scared that my father won't approve of him though," I say looking down.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Well, in my tribe we are a bit old school. The father of the girl and the Alpha needs to approve of the man before he will be accepted into our tribe or if he's in another pack for the packs to be united. Since my father serves as both he's always looking for a great beta for Ryder in the men that I date. I think it's stupid, that I should love who I want, but that's how it is."

"That's really sad," Edward says to me.

"Yeah, if my dad didn't approve of Jacob I would die. Our imprint is so strong that we feel a shock when ever our hands touch."

"That hasn't happened in centuries. You guys must have one of the strongest imprints in existence," Edward says after we can't find any scent and start walking to the clearing.

"I know. That's why I think he's so protective of me. His brain is telling that I'm fine and that I can take care of myself, that I'm 17 years old and was doing just fine before he came along, but his heart is screaming, 'No! Don't let her fight! It's too dangerous!' And everyone listens to their heart," I say with a shrug.

After that me and Edward start talking about random things and quickly become friends. Now I have yet another reason to want to make an alliance between the pack and the Cullen Clan. I also want Sam and my pack to have and alliance simply because if we hate each other and Jacob and I are still together (Which I have no doubt will be true) then they won't be able to tear us apart. When Jacob sees me he gives me a big kiss on the lips and asks me if I had fun. I nod and tell him that Edward and I were talking and stuff. He nods, pleased with my answer before we stay a little longer to go over plans for the battle and stuff.

After saying goodbye to them Jacob and I begin to walk to my house. I told him that Ryder won't be home so we can be free for a while. When I open the door and let him in I barely close the top lock before he is on me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he guides me to the couch where we continue to kiss feverishly. His hands grip my butt and I grin into his kiss when he gives it a light squeeze. Jacob holds me afterwards and plays with my hair. I snuggle into his chest and trace imaginary patterns on his chest. He sighs in contentment and I look up at him, my purple eyes sparkling.

"Jacob, what do you love about me?" I ask him.

"What? Do you doubt my love for you or something?" he asks with a light chuckle. I laugh as well and tell him to answer the question.

"Well, on the long list of things my favorite by far is your eyes. They are beautiful and different and if people didn't need to blink I would force you to keep your eyes open for the rest of your life just so I can look at them. The next thing I love is your hair. No matter how long it is your wolf's hair is still short and adorable. This brings me to my second reason. I absolutely love the fact that your one of the few female wolves in existence. The next is your smile, then your hair, and then you're kissing skills. God do I love your kissing skills," he says making me laugh.

"Now what do you love about me?" Jacob asks.

"I love too many things to be able to list them all. If I did we will be here until we're 120 years old," I say laughing.

"Yeah right. You probably can't come up with any. We laugh for a while until I catch his attention.

"I really am not lying though. There honestly are too many things I love about you. Your truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Jacob."

"I love you to Regina. Forever and Always." He kisses me lightly before I lay on his chest and fall asleep, safe in his arms.

**Yay! That was a lot of smut. Anyway, I managed to stick to the plot line so I'm kinda proud of myself. Thanks for reading!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidey hey ho my sweet readers! I have another chapter for you! I totally forgot about everything in between then and where we are now so forgive me for the time change. Let's just say that they trained some more, Regina and Jacob took the final step in furthering their relationship physically (besides marriage) and are NOT sex-crazy…anymore. I may seem gross but I promise I'll dial it down now. Once again, it will be very helpful to the plot. But enough of all the chit-chat. You guys already know I don't own Twilight. I've given you my reason already. So let's just start the chapter!**

**Luna**

**Chapter 7**

**Regina's POV**

I stand with Edward as Jacob holds Bella in his arms. Tomorrow's the fight so I have to get as much rest as possible. I'm honestly terrified about Jacob fighting. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't want Jacob to be hurt in any way during this fight so if anything tries to touch him I'll kill it in an instant. I walk over to Jacob and give him a soft kiss. I smile up at him before tippy-toeing in order to reach his ear.

"If you see a single vampire while carrying her I want you to drop her and tear that thing apart. I don't care about her well being and I certainly don't give a shit about her safety. I honestly don't want you to get her so I'm not showing any mercy for anything. If you stay safe and listen to my directions you might just get a round 2," I whisper in his ear. He pulls me from him and kisses me quickly, yet passionately before telling me to stay safe. He then turns to Edward.

"Take care of my girlfriend Edward. I don't care what problems you have with me, don't drag them in between keeping her safe."

"Don't worry Jacob. I actually don't have a problem with her," Edward replies. Jacob nods and turns to me.

"Stay safe my little rebel. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile.

With one last look at me he runs off, carrying Bella with him. The second he's out of my sight my wolf longs for him. Especially now that he's with Bella. I know that she's with Edward but I just can't help but be paranoid.

"Don't worry. I trust Bella. She wouldn't hurt either of us like that."

I nod, trusting that he knows her better than I do before getting up and running to the camp site. My speed easily over compensates his and I lighten the mood by showing him how to reach up and jump around in the trees. He catches on quickly, not fearing the small branches and lumps that sometimes cut your skin. The first time I did it made a big cut on my pinky and I couldn't put pressure on it until my platelets covered it up. We run through the woods until we reach the clearing and see that they haven't arrived yet. Edward starts freaking out and I walk up to him.

"Don't worry, Jacob will keep her safe. I know it," I tell although it's a lie. He nods, too preoccupied to listen to my words.

"Okay, how about you listen to the song I wrote. I've been working on it forever and I want to know if you like it." His ears perk up at the word 'song' and he complies. I nod and search for the lyrics in the folder that I brought up with me. Once I find it I walk over to him and sit down on a rock, patting the spot next to me. He sits and I search through the pages and pages of songs, unfinished songs, and ideas. I find it in the haphazardly stuffed between some lyrics and I remember that I was trying to finish it as Jacob was kissing up and down my neck. I was kinda mad at him but I managed to finish the song just before round 2.

"Tell me if you like it okay?" I say to him. He nods and I look at the pages, checking to see if I have them all before starting to sing.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm _full grown__, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno Cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

La Da Da Da Da Da

I finish singing and look up at Edward with expectant eyes.

"Regina, that was beautiful. Is it about Jacob?" he asks.

"No, it's about the guy I dated before him. He was a great, sweet man. We knew each other when we were little and after a while we started dating. He made me feel like a princess, even when I already was one. I felt amazing, but I just didn't love him the way that he loved me. I still thought of him as a dear friend where as he thought of me as a lover, a wife. But I couldn't be those things for him. So, when I found out I was allowed to come here I wrote him a letter telling him I just couldn't be with him anymore and that I wanted to still be his friend. I told him that I was coming here and that I needed the space and not to follow me. I sealed the envelope with a kiss before leaving it on his nightstand, and then I left."

"Wow."

"I know. I cried the whole plane ride here. That's why I've been secretly dreading going back home. I mean, what better way to hurt him than to break up with a guy through a note when he's done everything for you and more and then come back with a new guy?" I say looking down.

"Look Regina, you guys imprinted on each other. It wasn't planned. And during that time he did still have an infatuation with Bella who was with me. Maybe telling him that will cause him to find sympathy and still be you friend," Edward suggests.

"Yeah I guess that would work. You must be really happy Jacob loves me now and not Bella right?" I ask him.

"You have no idea," he says grinning, "Can you believe she's actually going to marry me?"

"You're getting married!?" I ask him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Congratulations. Anyway, I have to go put this folder away before it gets wet in the snow. Thanks for the advice!" I shout, walking away.

"No prob," he shouts back.

I smile at him and turn to go put the folder away.

**Jacob's POV**

I run into the clearing and see Regina get up and walk away from her position beside Edward. I set Bella down who runs into Edwards arms and I no longer feel the jealousy that would engulf me.

"Thank you," Edward says, clutching her close to him. I nod, hardly listening because I'm already in the direction of Regina who is sorting some papers in a folder and not paying attention. I sneak up behind her and use my hands to cover her eyes.

"Hey baby doll."

"Jacob!"

She veers around and gives me a fierce hug. I wrap my arms around her and crush her to my body as if we haven't seen each other in years. She buries her face in my neck and I inhale her scent.

"Mmmm, you smell like the forest and vanilla," I say smelling her.

"Well you smell like the rain and car oil," I murmur into my neck. I pull her away and we look at each other for a millisecond before we're kissing. It's long and sweet, loving, not lustful, but special all the same. We break away and she cuddles into my chest. I relish in the warmth she provides me with before looking at her. I give her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before looking for the others.

**Bella's POV**

I wrap my arms around Edward as I look at Jacob and Regina. They seem so much in love that it makes me sick. I snuggle into Edward and see Jacob murmur something to her and she does the same while smiling. The then share a soft kiss and he walks off leaving her staring at his retreating form with a smile. She turns and bows her head, brushing some hair behind her ear before walking off to do what I assume is find her brother.

I hate her. I hate her, I hate her, _I hate her_.

I hate that she has stolen my Jacob. I hate that she has taken the place that I held in his heart. I hate that she is now the one who Jacob's world revolves around and I am just a distant memory. I walk with Edward into our tent with only one thought on my mind.

I am going to ruin Regina Anderson.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I just want to that all my readers and say that they are truly the best people in the world. I love you all and I'm honored for you all to be taking this fantastic journey with me.**

**SchoolGirl123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Regina's POV**

I get up from sharing a tent with my brother and kiss his hot forehead. I pat his chest before getting up and inhaling the post-storm smell. I silently walk through the woods, my footsteps are still silent though there is fresh snow on the ground and I make my way through the woods to the camp site Jacob was in. I heard his thought about how Bella was cold and he asked permission for him to lay with her. Although I wasn't entirely trusting of her I complied so that she wouldn't freeze to death. I may not like her but I wouldn't with death upon her. As I walk through the clearing I see Jacob storm off and ask _'what happened?'_ in my mind. Edward says that Jacob found out about their engagement and I mutter a curse under my breath before rushing in the direction Bella went after him in. I find him shaking and starring at her like he will kill her any moment. I move around so I'm behind him and touch him.

He stiffens.

I slide my arms under his underarms and raise them so my hands are gripping his shoulders. I pull him into me slightly and his body leans into me.

"Shhh, its okay Jacob, calm down." I say calmly. His shaking slows but increases again and I feel his muscles strain under my arms. I slide my hands down slowly, trying to get him to concentrate on me and not Bella. I see Edward in the edge of the bushes and shake my head slightly, signaling for him not to intervene yet.

"She's marrying him Regina. What could've possessed her to want to marry him? A vampire is one thing but marriage? What's wrong with her?" he says, his words coming out strained and distant. The wolf inside him is fighting to hurt her and I can tell he's struggling to tame it.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you? You're the one going out with a girl who could easily go back to Niger and break your heart. I would never do that Jacob. Why can't you see she's not good for you!?" Bella screeches. I give her a hard look and she shrinks away while I try and pull back a ragging Jacob.

"Say one bad word about her and I will rip your head off. She can't hold me down forever." He's right. His Alpha has come out and I can barely contain it. If I wasn't destined to be Alpha Female of my pack I would not be able to control him. I also would've been Alpha ordered into letting him go.

"Jacob, you need to relax. This isn't good for you."

"I need to hurt her Gi Gi. I can't help it."

"Yes you can. Just relax and try to bring your wolf back in its cage."

"I can't do that. It's already too far out. I-I can't hold it in much longer," Jacob says. He's now shaking so hard that he's vibrating. He's like a human cell phone.

"Yes you can just relax and listen to my voice. Both for you," I say stroking his chest. My actions get through to him and I can feel his mind blocking out everything except me and my hands across his chest and shoulders.

"You need to let her go," I whisper in his ear. I'm scared of his reaction.

"She's marrying Edward. He's going to change her. She's not good for you. She never was. But I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Jacob, J'taime." I whisper quietly in his ear. He nods, knowing I just said I love you in French and he replied before turning to me.

"Regina, w-will you sing to me?" he asks like a little child I smile and nod my head before sitting on a rock and motioning for him to do the same. When he does I pull him into my chest and hold him as I would Reyna when she was upset.

I hold him a little and feel his shaking subside to a slight buzz before starting to sing.

_Do, do, l'enfant do__  
__L'enfant dormira bien vite.__  
__Do, do, l'enfant do__  
__L'enfant dormira bientôt_

"Where did you learn that song?" Jacob asks me.

"My dad would sing it to me when I went to sleep as a kid. He said it's a tradition. He did it to Ryder and now does it to Reyna."

"I can't wait to meet her. She's seems like an angel."

"She is, I wouldn't want anyone else as my sister but her," I tell him, stroking his arm.

"Thank you Regina, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there."

"It's nothing. We're together remember? It's what two people in love do. They protect each other." Jacob gets up and takes me hand before kissing me and telling me he'll meet me on the battlefield. I smile and kiss him again before nodding and going to see if my brother got up. As I walk away I notice Bella talking to Edward with furrowed brows. I don't pay much attention to them though; instead I walk to the tent and see that my brother is in his wolf, pure jet black glossy. A sight for any of the girls in the pack. My brother barely notices them though, he says that he won't fall for anyone until he imprints. I used to think that the whole idea was stupid but then I met Jacob and everything changed. I hug him and say good morning before we eat a breakfast of Town House crackers and Caprisun's. We walk to the other wolves we brought from home and they obey us without question as if we really were the Alpha and Alpha Female. We go to Sam who repeats the run down one more time before the time comes.

We sit and lie in wait for a while before Sam and Ryder give an Alpha howl, signaling attack. We race out and I attack the first vampire I see which is a lady with pale white skin. She has her black hair down and she over all looks pretty. It's a shame that she lost her life just because of one pathetic vampire. I rip her head off easily and head for the next one. This time I don't pay attention to much detail, only that they we're tan and had fiery red hair that faded into a dull orange as you trailed down. I take her down and Emmett slices her head off with his hand. I give him a wolfy grin and he smirks before going off to his next victim.

As I run after a large man I feel fur brush against me. I turn and see the black fur of my brother and we make a silent strategy without words. He shrinks off into the trees and I chase the man towards a rock where I know Ryder will be waiting. The second his scent reaches my brother he leaps from his hiding spot and gruesomely takes the man down.

_Do you really have to be that gross? _I ask him in my mind

_Yes_. He replies before running off. I take down a few more before I see a girl. I shrink toward her and I can see fear light up in her eyes. She sways as if trying to decide whether to attack me or run away. I pause and she watches me as if expecting me to kill her. I growl in frustration and send out a signal to not attack her with my pack mind and say the same to Jacob so he can alert the others. I don't worry about not having a connection to the Cullen Clan though. If Carlisle is the man that I have grown to know and love than he will recognize that she's not one to be punished for her actions.

I rely on pure adrenaline. My body doesn't need oxygen or blood at this very moment. All I need is the rush. The feeling that flows through my body as I rip apart a vampire. The feeling of satisfaction that makes me realize I will make a great Alpha Female. I hold that nurturing quality that is expected of a woman but I also have the strong, protective qualities that are found in a man. I guess that's why we're called Alpha Females. We're basically the Alpha, but in the form of a woman. So, as I tear apart my last vampire, I realize that I was destined to be Alpha Female even if I wasn't born into what I like to call the 'Royal Family.' I have the traits of one who can play both mother and father if put to the test. And that is what makes the difference.

Afterwards the people of my future pack phase and Ryder and I congratulate them on a good fight. They accept it gracefully and then go to catch the next flight to Niger. As they leave a young boy, possibly 15 or 16 walks up to me.

"Hello Regina, you don't know me but I'm Victor and I'm new to the pack. I just wanted to thank you for guiding me throughout this fight. I've never really been in real battle before and this is was very different from our usual hunts. You have really inspired me. I can't wait for the day I have the privilege of calling you my Alpha Female."

"Thank you Victor, I have never had anyone say something like that to me before," I say hugging him. He accepts my hug and tells me it was nothing before running off to find the rest of the pack. I smile to myself and feel Ryder's hand on my shoulder. He smiles down at me before taking me back to the clearing. Edward and Bella have just gotten there and Jacob is still in his wolf. I am just about to say something when I vampire comes out of the bushes. Leah, who is still on an adrenaline rush, jumps on him instantly and Jacob sees her mistake. He runs in her direction and takes the hit for her. The vampire wraps his arms around Jacob and the sickening sound of breaking bones is heard. I vaguely see Sam and Leah take the vamp down but I pay them no mind, for I'm screaming Jacob's name and racing to his naked, sweaty form on the grass. I fall next to his head and pick it up slowly and put it on my lap.

"Regina," he says in a strangled whisper.

"Jacob," I say back, but it's I sharp cry. I feel the pain vibrate through my body and I force myself to stay composed even though my heart is telling me to break.

"I-It hurts," he says, tears falling from his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I know baby, I know that." I hear Carlisle telling Edward that all the bone on the right half of his body are shattered. Leah starts shouting things about how she had it and Sam silences her quickly. I soon realize Bella is next to me and I look at her. We share a look and I recognize it as if it where my own child.

_We are cool for now, but the second Jacob is healed this alliance is over._

I give her a light nod in understanding and she strokes his head. I kiss his cheek and I feel Emmett pulling me away from his body so the pack can pick him up and send him to his house. The second I'm on my feet I'm sobbing into his cold, rock hard chest that lacks a heartbeat. My tears soak his shirt and he rubs my back while Ryder strokes my hair. Everyone is silent and I can see Bella holding onto Edward like he's her lifeline. I compose myself and thank Emmett for letting me break down like that. He just shrugs and soon the Volturi are coming into view.

They have a small exchange before the blonde girl who I recognize as Aro's bitch, Jane, turns so me and my brother.

"And what do we have here. A dog and a puppy. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you back to the pound."

"Call me a puppy one more time and I will kick your frozen ass," I say, anger lighting me up as if I was made of fire.

"Oh really?" she says, not taking my threat seriously. In a flash I'm in front of her and I have her by her throat.

"Do not mess with me. My imprint has just had half of his bones shattered by your kind and instead of being with him I have to deal with you. If you ever, EVER, mess with me again I will chop your head off so fucking fast you won't even know it happened until the last thing you see is a lit torch," I whisper in her ear before throwing her down onto the grass and sliding back into Ryder's arms. She composes herself and tries to cover up for the embarrassment she just received by attacking the girl I didn't take down during the battle. I guess that Carlisle recognized the innocence in her too. I move to fight for her but Ryder keeps me still.

"No," he whispers in my ear. I recognize this as one of the moments he warns me not to intervene, where as it can affect me horribly. I nod and lean back against his chest as I watch the man named Felix tear the girl to pieces. Afterwards I race to Ryder's car and he is hot on my tail, jumping in the back seat. I drive with a speed that should kill me and I'm at his house in a millisecond. I walk in and Jacob's scream light up the night and I almost fall on my knees and Ryder holds me up as silent tears fall. I walk over to Billy and give him a hug, noticing his pained expression. I kiss his cheek and hold his hand and lean into Ryder as Jacob's screams become the only sound in the night. After a while that sound is cut off by tires and I see Bella. She walks out the car and starts to say something but it's cut off by Jacob's scream. I burry my face in Ryder's chest and force the tears into the back of my eyes.

"I swear if he would've just backed off-" Leah starts but I stop her.

"If you say one more word I swear to god I will kill you," I say straining from Ryder who easily holds me back with one arm. Carlisle comes out and then tells us that Jacob wants me and Bella. We look at each other briefly, reminding each other of our agreement. I squeeze Billy's hand before I race into the house, finding his room as if I was finding my own.

"Jacob," I say, falling at his bedside.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Jacob look at you! I just listened to your screams and you have the nerve to ask me if I'm okay? What the fuck's wrong with you?" I shout at him. He just stares at me for a while before his lips meet mine for a searing kiss. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, forever and always." I say before giving him another kiss. I turn and see Bella watching us from the door way and beckon her inside. She walks in and takes his hand.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells, long time no see," he says with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, it's like meeting a stranger now," she says laughing as well. We soon find all of us engaging in healthy conversation. After a while Ryder comes in telling me it's Daddy on the phone I sigh and smile at them before taking the phone.

"Hi daddy," I say with a smile on my face.

"Regina! How've you been?" he asks in his thick, African accent.

"I've been good. I imprinted."

"Oh really! Who is he? Is he a wolf?"

"Yes Daddy. He's name's Jacob and he's the best person in the world," I say looking at Jacob.

"That's great pumpkin! I heard that he got hurt in the battle, I'm so sorry," he says, his voice deepening, if that's even possible, with sadness.

"Thank you daddy. But he's doing better. I can't wait until I get to come back. I miss mom and Reyna, and Aunt Naledi, and speaking of, did she have the twins?"

"Yes, a strong boy and beautiful girl indeed. Her name's Abisola and his name is Abiola."

"Abisola and Abiola. Good names," I say.

"Yeah. She was going to name the boy Adom but she wanted them to rhyme," he says.

"That's good, is Reyna still up?" I ask him. He says yes and soon I'm listening to the voice of my little sister.

"Hey Regina! You should see Abisola! She's so pretty," Reyna says in a dreamy voice. I smile a small laugh emits from me.

"I bet she is. Don't worry I'm coming home soon," I tell her.

"That's good. I really miss you Regina. I heard that you imprinted. Is he cute?" she whispers. I start full on laughing and sneak a look at Jacob who is talking to Bella. His eyes meet mine and I smile.

"Very. You'll get to meet him soon enough. Can you put Mama on the phone?" I ask her. She says yeah and starts calling my mom over in Spanish. She picks up the phone and when I hear her accent I almost cry.

"Hola mi hija. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," I say, tears running down my face.

"That's great baby. I can't wait to see you. You know the guys miss your dancing. Parties just haven't been as fun without you there," she says, her voice hitching. I let out a small sob as I say my reply and I quickly give the phone back to Ryder before breaking down again. By the time I'm done Ryder is just hanging up and is crying a few tears of his own.

"I miss them so much," I say.

"I know Regina, I know."

**Okay, this has been a longer chapter than I expected. I am now at the end of the middle of the story. The next chapter will be the one in which Jacob and Regina go to Niger. Just to be clear, here are all the people going to Niger.**

**Regina**

**Ryder**

**Jacob**

**Sam**

**Edward**

**Bella**

**Carlisle**

**Esme**

**So in total that's 8 people going. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, this is going to be an extremely long chapter for you guys. There are lots of things that I need to put into this and in order for that it needs to be this long. For this story to play out well I also had to change some things about Niger. Sorry if anyone finds this offensive!**

**Regina's POV**

I drive down the roads of Niger to the big house where I live. When Jacob got better I waited a week before bringing up coming back home. He said that we could go next we and here we are. I am blasting 'Love Me' by Lil' Wayne and Ryder is rapping the lyrics under his breath in the passenger seat. Sam, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme are tracking us in their own cars. Carlisle and Esme are in their own and Sam is with Edward and Bella. I feel so sorry for him. I pull up to the big house its brown and big and beautiful. I park the car in the front and turn around to look at Jacob.

"Are you ready?" I ask him. I'm wearing a black baby tee with the word love writing in white. I have on some black pants and sandals. My hair is down and I am wearing the gold necklace my daddy got me as a going away present. It says I love you and is one of my most treasured objects in the entire world. I step out the car and lock it as I turn the knob to my front door. It's open, as usual, and I take in the cool air. Ryder is walking in behind me with Jacob and they are both holding luggage. They leave everything in the corner and I call out to my family who are either outside or upstairs.

"Mama, Daddy, Reyna! You in here?" I call to them. I figure no one's inside and turn to go out through the back door when I hear footsteps barreling down the stairs.

"Regina!" Reyna calls out to me and soon a huge weight is on my chest. I look down and am met with big brown eyes, dark chocolate skin, and freshly braided hair with big beads hanging from the bottom. I smile down at her and pick her up.

"Bonjour Reyna! Ça va?"

"Ça va bien!"

"Où sont papa et maman?"

"Je ne sais pas. En dehors je pense," She says to me.

"Ok, merci!" I shout from behind me as I drag Jacob outside while Ryder hangs out with Reyna. I walk outside and almost scream at the first person I see.

"DADDY!" I scream and literally jump into his arms. He swings me around and kisses my cheek. I then trade his arms for my mothers, and then my aunt Naledi's. I introduce Jacob to them and then turn to Aunt Naledi.

"Where are they?" I ask her referring to the twins. She guides me over to where my eldest cousin, Adam, is holding them. I give him a hug and take the boy, Abiola, out of his left arm.

"Hey cutie. I'm your cousin Regina. You're name serves you well. Soon you'll get to go to America, and then you'll get a good job, and a big house and you'll make your family so proud. You will protect your sister at all costs and make sure she is safe from the bad parts of America okay? You will make it your mission to live up to your name and bring your family honor," I say to him. He looks at me and I just laugh, cleaning some dribble off his mouth. I kiss his cubby little cheeks and introduce Jacob to Adam. He grins and I can tell that Jacob and Adam are going to get along. I play with Abiola a little before I get hungry.

"Hey babe, do you want something to eat?" I ask him. He says yes and I settle Abiola in Jacob's arms before taking Abisola. I tell him to bring me some Jollof rice and chicken and some soup made with Cassava Root for Jacob. He nods and kisses my cheek before walking away. Abisola falls asleep in my arms and I feel a pair of eyes on me. I turn and see Derek, the guy I left, starring at me and then disappearing. I get the message. I look around to see if anyone saw and I see Edward starring at me. I nod and make up something so I can leave and go to the area he slithered into. I barely take a step before he is on me.

"Who in the fuck is he!?" he shouts at me. Abisola squirms in my arms and I shush him violently, keeping my arms still so she'll go back to sleep.

"He's my imprint Derek. You have to understand that I just went to visit my brother and see if he's better. I did not and never will mean to hurt you."

"But you did. You have no idea how much I loved you. And you just left me. I never thought that you would do something like that. I cried for days after you left and now that I finally pull myself together you show up with a man on your arm? What type of fuckery is that?" he whisper/shouts. I feel tears forming in my eyes and suddenly wish I left Abisola with Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't love you like that. You know that there will be a day when you see a girl and suddenly she is your everything. And when that day comes the love that you felt and probably still feel for me will seem so inferior to the feelings you have for her. And that day I will be so happy that you found your soul mate, the one that you would be with for eternity and if kills me that you can't feel the same way. I love you enough to allow you to be happy on that day but you don't love me enough to be happy for me now that said day has come and it breaks me down inside. Until you can figure out how to be happy for me and let this go, I do not want to talk to you ever again." I turn to walk away and he grabs my arm. I whip around and I can practically see the fire in my eyes.

"Do not touch me," I say in a stone cold voice. He lets go and I walk back to where Jacob was and sit down next to him. Adam comes in with some food which Jacob and I devour quickly. Auntie comes and brings bottles for the twins and I feed Abisola. Turns out she was hungry as well because she finishes her bottle quickly. Apparently they're trying to wean them off breast milk. I sit and talk to Jacob before hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Nadia!" I shout and hug her with one arm. She gasps when she sees the twins and moves to take Abisola out my arms.

"Hi baby, you're so cute! What's her name?"

"Abisola. His name's Abiola," I say pointing to the boy in Jacob's arms. Nadia grins at the names and I ask her where Andre is.

"He's somewhere. I think talking to your sister or brother," she tells me. I nod and get quiet when my dad walks into the center of the back yard where flames illuminate the area.

"Hello everyone, I am Alpha Dayo Anderson and this is my wife, Alpha Female Marianna Anderson. We are have this party to celebrate the return of my son Ryder," people are claps for my brother and I join in, "and for my eldest daughter Regina." The people clap for me as well.

"During her time away in America she has found her imprint. I introduce to you Mr. Jacob Black," My mom says. The people clap and cheer for him and I hold his arm and hug him.

"Now, we all know what goes on at our parties. So, in their honor, I would like to perform a song for them," my mom says. The people clap and I smile at them. They sit on a log near the fire and daddy picks up a guitar. He strums the guitar a little and then mom starts to sing.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

My dad joins in and their voices blend in beautifully. They mix in and out and I find myself falling in love with the sound.__

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_My mom let's go of the song and my dad keeps up the next verse. His voice is think and rich and somehow reminds me of molasses. _He holds it for about 2 lines and then mom picks it up again.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
and I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
the beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like  
_

Dad joins in and their voices blend in harmony.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
and let me know that it's not all in my mind.  


My mom hits a high note and I smile at her_._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

My dad starts strumming the guitar and it enhances their voices even more.

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_  
My mom does the chorus and before I know it the song is over. I run up to her and give her a big hug before doing the same to my father.

"Now it's your turn," mom says. I start to say no but then she insists. I sit down where she was. I look at Jacob who gives me a grin and thumbs up before starts to sing.

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond___

_Find light in the beautiful sea__  
__I choose to be happy__  
__You and I, you and I__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky___

_You're a shooting star I see__  
__A vision of ecstasy__  
__When you hold me, I'm alive__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky___

_I knew that we'd become one right away__  
__Oh, right away__  
__At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays__  
__I saw the life inside your eyes_

I hold the note for a while before giving Jacob a glace. He stares at me, engrossed in my voice and I feel myself smile as I sing the chorus.

___So shine bright tonight, you and I__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
__Eye to eye, so alive__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky___

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky___

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

My slight African accent makes the song sound even prettier and I feel my vocal cords vibrate with every note.__

_Palms rise to the universe__  
__As we moonshine and molly__  
__Feel the warmth, we'll never die__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky___

_You're a__shooting star__I see__  
__A vision of ecstasy__  
__When you hold me, I'm alive__  
__We're like diamonds in the sky___

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays__  
__I saw the life inside your eyes_

I feel his and everyone else's gaze on me as I bend to the song's will. I no longer control my body. The song does.__

_So shine bright tonight, you and I__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
__Eye to eye, so alive__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky___

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky___

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

___Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
_

I take a deep breath and send every breath I exhale into the notes.

___So shine bright tonight, you and I__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky__  
__Eye to eye, so alive__  
__We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky___

_Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond__  
__Shine bright like a diamond_

When the song is done everyone cheers and claps. I smile and then announce that Jacob is going to sing a song with me. He looks startled, of course, and as I go to fetch him I ask him if he remembers Almost Paradise by Victoria Justice and Hunter Hayes. He nods and I tell him to sing that.

We sit down and sing the song. The crowd is silent as we sing but cheers. I walk off with Jacob and Nadia get's up, dragging a horrified Andre behind her. I laugh at his misery. Although Andre is a good singer he does not sing in front of people. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

They sit down and Nadia takes his hand before singing the beginning of Take Care by Drake

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

When she finishes Andre takes the verse. He has everyone's heads turning.

_I've asked about you and they told me things  
But my mind didn't change  
And I still feel the same  
What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours we both know  
We know, they don't get you like I will  
My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, tears all in __the pillow__ case  
Big girls all get a little taste,ah  
__Pushing__ me away so I give her space ,ah  
Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thinking you just don't know  
Trying to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the __baggage__ just ain't as heavy  
And the party's over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
You won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes  
_  
Nadia starts up again, staring at him in admiration.

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost  
_

Andre starts and everyone is watching them intently. Even the little kids are quiet_._

Yeah  
It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
One time, been in love one time  
You and all your girls in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know  
We know, you hate being alone  
You ain't the only one  
You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
And they sold you one  
You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin' to save you  
Instead they say,

Andre does a little beat to compensate for the loss of music and it sound beautiful.

_Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true_

Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true

Nadia starts to sing the end of the song__

I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost

When they are finished the crowd is ecstatic. The rise and bow before Andre turns Nadia and gives her a heated kiss. The teenagers cheer even more and Nadia pulls away laughing. I lean into Jacob's touch and we share a kiss of our own before Jacob moves to serenade me. I grin at him before he sits down and without warning starts singing my absolute favorite song.

_I need you boo__  
__I gotta see you boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__I need you boo__  
__I gotta see you boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight___

_Hey lil' mama, ooh you're a stunner__  
__Hot little figure, yes you a__ winner__, and__  
__I'm so glad to be yours__  
__You're a class of your own and__  
__Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me__  
__I swear the whole world stops__  
__You're my sweetheart and__  
__I'm so glad that you're mine__  
__You are one of a kind, and__  
__You mean to me, what, I mean to you__  
__And, together baby, there is nothing we won't do___

_'Cause if I got you__  
__I don't need money__  
__I don't need cars__  
__Girl you're my all_

Jacob sings clearly and beautifully and I find myself singing the words along with him.__

_And oh, I'm into you and__  
__Girl no one else would do__  
__With every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can't be the only one__  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life who feel__  
__What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl__  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl___

_I don't want nobody else__  
__Without you there's no one left, and__  
__You're like__ Jordan's __on Saturday__  
__I gotta have you and I cannot wait now__  
__Hey lil shorty, say you care for me__  
__You know I care for you__  
__You know that I'll be true__  
__You know that I won't lie__  
__You know that I will try__  
__To be your everything___

_'Cause if I got you__  
__I don't need money__  
__I don't need cars__  
__Girl you're my all___

_Oh, I'm into you and__  
__Girl no, one else would do__  
__With every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can't be the only one__  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life who feel__  
__What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh__  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah_

Jacob is engrossed in the song and his voice becomes more powerful as prepares for the bridge. I stop singing and just marvel at his voice and when he sings he sings directly to me.__

_And I will never try__  
__To deny that you are my whole life__  
__'Cause if you ever let me go__  
__I would die so I won't front__  
__I don't need another woman__  
__I just need your all or nothing__  
__'Cause if I got that__  
__Then I'll be straight__  
__Baby you're the best part of my day__  
_

He holds the note before starting up again. The people clap to the beat as he starts the next part of the song and I feel my mother's presence to my left.

___I need you boo__  
__I gotta see you boo__  
__And the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__They need their boo__  
__They gotta see their boo__  
__Said the hearts all over the world tonight__  
__Hearts all over the world tonight___

_And oh, I'm into you and__  
__Girl no one else would do__  
__With every kiss and every hug__  
__You make me fall in love__  
__And now I know I can't be the only one__  
__I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight__  
__With the love of their life who feel__  
__What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh__  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh__  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...__  
__With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...__  
__Yeah__  
_He finishes the song and the people start cheering and clapping. He does a small bow before walking up to me and giving me a light kiss.

"You know I love you right?" he asks after breaking away.

"With all my heart," I reply before giving him another kiss. When it's over he wraps his arm around my waist and I lean on his shoulder. We watch about 10 other performances before Andre walking up to us with Nadia in tow.

"Hey man, don't you think it would be nice if we gave our girlfriends a treat?"

"Sure, I'll see you later okay?" Jacob says to me and I nod. He kisses the crown of my head before walking off with Andre, most likely talking about what song they'll sing. Nadia and I talk for a while before Andre starts rapping thus grab everyone's attention.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin'__fondue__  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

Jacob takes hold of the pre-chorus and I once again am mesmerized by his voice._  
_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you  
_

They start singing together and I have to admit, they sound pretty damn good.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_The chorus finishes and this time it's Jacob who is rapping and Andre who is doing the pre-chorus before they sing the chorus again._

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
__Girlfriend__, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie_

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  


_Andre sings the first two lines of the bridge and Jacob takes the rest. He holds the note again and Andre does the chorus._

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right_

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

They finish and we both run up to the boys, engulfing them in hugs. Jacob kisses my cheek and I smile up at him, thanking him for the song. He just shrugs and Nadia walks away with Andre on her arm. I look around and when I see that no one's eyes are on us I lift a finger to my lips and take him into the back door. I move swiftly and quietly, leading him up the stairs and into Ryder's room where I grab a pair of his boots that are Jacob's size and some pants as well. I turn to Jacob and thrust them in his hands.

"Go into the bathroom and get yourself fixed up. I will not walk outside with my imprint looking like Big Foot. When you're done knock on my door 8 times that is to the left of this door. I'll tell you everything else from there." I shove him into Ryder's room and close the door before walking into my room and doing the same.

**Jacob's POV**

I stand there dazed for about a minute before I locate the bathroom and clean myself up a bit. Just wiping off the food stains with water and fixing my hair. When I'm done I walk out the room and freeze when I see Regina's sister staring right back at me.

I start to explain but she just shakes her head and shoos me to her door before walking into what I assume is her room which is next to Regina's. I take a deep breath and make 8 slow knocks. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8. It is exactly 4 seconds before Regina opens the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asks.

"I guess," I reply.

"Good enough," she says and kisses my cheek. She takes hold of my hand and guides me down stairs and out the front door without anyone seeing us. Right now it's about midnight and when we step outside I am scorching. She grins at my discomfort before walking me down the streets. Some of the people outside wave to her or call out her name. She waves back and says some things in French. We walk out the area and into a small patch of land where it's almost pitch black. She takes out a flashlight and a small gun from behind her. I turn to her with my eyes wide and she points to the distance. I look and see a large figure.

A lion.

My eyes grow wide and I look at her and she she's looking at something in a tree.

"Jacob," she whispers while putting the gun and flashlight in the back of her pants, "give me a boost." I do so and she climbs into a tree where she whispers things to a figure before scooping it up in her arms and jumping down into my arms. When I get a good look at her I see she's holding a monkey.

"Regina," I say in a warning tone.

"Jacob, this is my monkey, Jelani. Jelani, this is my boyfriend Jacob," she says. Jelani looks at me before climbing out of Regina's arms and into mine. I laugh as I hold what I guess is a him, and he nestles into my shoulder.

"Thank god he likes you. If he didn't I would have to dump you." She laughs a little as she sees my expression.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I love him too much. I took him back here with me after going to Brazil. I taught him how to adapt to life around here and he learned how to survive. He's a Golden Lion Tamarin," she says watching climb all over me.

"You really have a lot of roots back here don't you?"

"Yeah I guess. I could never leave here for good though. Even if I didn't have a pack here. I love you enough to stay in La Push with you but I will always come back for the holidays and stuff." She says petting Jelani's fur. He leans into her touch and I can tell he loves her too.

"I'm surprised your dad likes me. He seems like the type of person to want to shelter his eldest daughter from the world."

"He is. But he knows that you're my imprint and wouldn't try and break us up. He loves me too much to do that," she says looking off into the distance. I put Jelani down and take Regina's hand in mine. She turns to me at the touch and without warning I kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm; they taste like chicken from her dinner. I pull her flush against my body and she cranes to me. We stay in that position for a while before she pulls away and looks behind me.

"La luna," she says. My brows furrow and she points to the distance where you can see the full moon.

"La luna," I say turning to her. She smiles and speaks to me in Spanish.

"Tú eres mi sol y mi luna, mi día y mi noche, Jacob tú eres mi todo y yo no podría estar más feliz de llamarte mi impronta. Te amo."

I lean in and kiss her again but with more fervor. We break it up soon when the Jelani tugs on Regina's shirt and points to the lion that is now looking at us. Regina takes my hand and tugs me back to the way we came here but this time Jelani follows us.

Once we're out of the lion's range Regina picks him up and he plays with her hair. We walk inside her house and see that everyone's asleep except for her brother.

"What in the hell were you guys doing?" he asks instantly. As if sensing the tension Jelani walks over to Ryder and tugs on his pants as if saying 'Am I invisible or something?'

"Oh," he says when he sees Jelani. He picks him up and gives him a hug and kiss on the head before handing him to Regina.

"It's at least 1:30am right now and I'm tired as fuck. I'll see you later okay? Come on Jake, I'll show you your room," she says as she walks up the stairs, fatigue becoming more and more prominent on her face. I follow her up the steps and she walks past her room and down the hall. She comes across a room that is 4 away from hers and opens the door.

It's far fancier than I would've expected. Everything is a dark chocolate color. The only other color is white and that is on some of the pillows and on the curtains. I turn to her and see that her eyes are closed and she's slightly rocking as if she's about to fall. She mutters a thank you and walks down the hall to her room with memory that can only come from walking this corridor more times than she can remember. I close the door but don't lock it; I have a feeling Regina is going to want to see me some time in the middle of the night. I take off my shoes and my shirt, keeping the shoes at my bedside and my shirt on the dresser, before climbing into what I realize is a water bed and falling asleep on impact.

**Damn, this chapter was long as fuck. I wrote this while listening to every song I put in here which may be the reason why the chapter is so long. The first song (sung by Regina's Parents) is 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. It's actually one of the few songs I like by her. The second (sung by Regina) is 'Diamonds' by Rihanna but I'm pretty sure most of you knew that. The third which is sung by Nadia and Andre is 'Take Care' by Drake ft. Rihanna. The fourth is 'With you' by Chris Brown and like Regina is my absolute favorite song in the entire world. The last song is 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber. I don't know if I forgot any other songs, I'm too lazy to check. This whole chapter is a little over 5,800 words and is packed with info. The next chapter will be the turning point in the story and I haven't given much thought to how that specific scene will play out. I just planed everything before and after so I'm sorry if it's bad. See you later!**

**SChoolGirl123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, this is going to be a very important chapter for them. By the time it's over you're going to hate me but that's okay. I'll probably make it up to you later. You all know I don't own Twilight because I honestly can't write that much let alone get it published and I worship Suzanne Collins so there is no way I would betray her like that.**

**Regina's POV**

Jacob has been here for 2 weeks and it's been pure bliss. We spend almost all our time together. I will been turning 18 in a week and that will be the day I accept my title as Alpha Female and my brother Alpha Male. I sit with my mother as she gives me a small idea of what to expect when I become Alpha Female. My mother took the spot of my aunt who, like Jacob, was appalled by the whole idea and refused to have anything to do with it. Including her title. So when my parents got married she was awarded the title. It took a few years for my aunt to finally accept the fact that she was a wolf but by then everyone already accepted her as Alpha Female and were not in any position to change that. Once Ryder was born any chances of my aunt becoming Alpha Female were sent to hell. Being the first born son he was entitled to being Alpha and once I was born I was given the same title.

"Regina! Can you and Jacob come here for a second?" my dad bellows throughout the house. I smile apologetically at my mom before getting up and meeting with Jacob who holds my hand and takes me upstairs to where my dad is standing in the middle of his room with an actually scared looking Sam behind him.

What's going on?

"Regina, in your call you failed to tell me a very crucial detail," he starts slowly.

I look and Jacob, my purple eyes shining with fear. He rubs small circles over my hand and gently yet discreetly pulls me behind him.

"What happened Daddy?" I ask him, pretending to be oblivious to the way he looks at Jacob like he's dirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his eyes finally connecting with mine, voice rising in anger.

"I'm sorry daddy; I knew that you wouldn't want to make and alliance with them if you knew that Jacob was the rightful Alpha. I promise you I will not run away. I grew up here I can't just turn my back on my family and destiny forever," I plead with him.

"Yes you can, if Naledi can do it you can too."

"But she came back, and that proves I would too if I ever left. This is impossible in the first place! I wouldn't just leave Ryder like that either. He's been doing so well, this type of this could be exactly what could make him go back to his old ways."

"I don't care. People change when blinded by love Regina!"

"Then I'm so blinded by my love for you guys that I won't leave!" I shout at him. Tears are making him nothing but a blurry image and I wipe them hastily. Jacob turns to him and takes my place while I try to calm myself down enough to not kill him.

"Sir, I wouldn't allow Regina to leave her pack for mine. Although we accept her as if she were one of our own due to the imprint and just the fact that she's a good person, none of us would allow her to desert you guys. From the time that I have spent with her she has constantly told me that the pack is her everything. She has never spoke one bad word about you guys and she has come to me jumping up and down like a manic just to tell me one little detail about what might happen when she's Alpha Female. Unlike you all my pack hides the truth from them until they phase for the first time. Only then to we find out. The time that I phased was very stressful for me and finding out I was a werewolf and the Alpha, was too much for me to take. Regina was exposed to this from birth so the whole idea is comforting and nurturing instead of frightening like it was for me."

"I appreciate that but I think that both of you need some separation until she can assume her title as Alpha Female and then you both may be able to see each other again." Jacob just nods and I turn away from them and race down the steps and into the front yard where Ryder joins me. I look up at him and without question he picks me up bridal style and lets me cry into his shirt while Jacob walks out and rubs my back, telling me that it's not over for us while I reply with 'Yes it is' and grip his hand even tighter. Jacob, Ryder, Sam and I get into the car while my dad drives and my mom sits next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and try not to think about what is about to happen. Sam and Ryder sit in the back and just stare at us while Jacob stares down my dad, silently blaming him for my pain.

When we arrive at the gate where the plane back to Washington will arrive in about 5 minutes, that's when I break down.

I was spontaneous. I was taking some quiz on a website I signed up for when one of the quizzes I got asked if the guy I'm with was right for me. I dropped the phone and just started bawling. Jacob pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair. Once his flight got called I got up and kissed him for as long and hard as I could.

"Don't forget about me okay? No matter where you go or who you meet do not forget me. I will find a way to get back to you I promise," I tell him in one long breath. He just nods, kissing me and telling me he loves me. When he finally boards the plane I turn to my father, my purple eyes blazing.

"I will never, ever forgive you for this. You want me to be Alpha Female so badly, fine, I'll do it. But the second that title is mine I am going to kick you out the pack and get you as far away from Africa as possible. I hope you burn in hell." I run away as fast as I can since I'm wearing heels and search for our car. Once I find it I step in and start driving, trying my best to keep the tears out my eyes so I don't crash. Hell, maybe I do want to crash. There's no one I want to live for anyway. The only thing that's keeping me from killing myself is the promise of getting rid of my father forever. I hastily park the car and race up to my room where I throw myself on the bed.

The radio is on and I hear the beginning of rehab by Rihanna. When she starts to sing I find myself singing along with her.

_Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden  
You went, left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot  
That spun me around  
And now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow_

And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  


I feel my eyes water as I think about what our lives could've been like together. We probably would've been moving in and out of Niger but it would be okay, because we had each other.

_Damn,  
ain't it crazy when you're love swept?  
You'll do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me  
I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug  
The only problem is  
That you was using me  
In a different way that I was using you  
But now that I know, it's not meant to be  
You gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you_

And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease

I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease

While Justin Timberlake doing his part I stare at the ceiling and wonder how Ryder, mom, and dad are going to get home. Anything to take my mind off of Jacob.__

Oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed

It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease

As the song fades out I start to cry as I start at the positive pregnancy test in the trash can next to my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter! It's still in the same time period but we're going to learn about how Jacob copes and how Regina's pregnancy affects everyone. I plan on making this a 15 chapter so we are almost at the end guys. I want to give you all an early thank you for sticking with me so far and that you guys are amazing. Let's get on with the story!**

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe she's gone. Ripped out of my arms, just like that. I stare out the window, forcing the tears back when Sam touches my shoulder.

"When we get home, I'll tell everyone that you are going to take your position as Alpha. If you don't know what to do I'll help you but you need to live up to your destiny Jacob. You can't run from it forever. That ended up being the thing that ripped the one you love right out your arms," he says to me. I nod, not in any position to talk. Sam turns back to the movie he was watching and I wonder what Regina would be doing right now. Would she be yelling at her dad, or crying in Jelani or Ryder's arms?

I shake my head, trying to get all thoughts of her out my mind. If I ever want to survive the time I must spend without her without dying then I need to forget about her. I know I promised not to do this but it's crucial to our survival. I don't know about you but I don't want the next time I see her to be in a coffin.

For the rest of the flight I eat, sleep, and keep myself from remembering Regina. When we are finally back in Forks I try not to think that she was most likely walking down this same way to meet her brother. Undoubtedly listening to a song in one of her mother tongues.

A few days later I'm given the title of Alpha and I now have no more room for grief about Regina. Life was almost normal.

That's until the Cullen's came back to town.

**Regina's POV**

I lay in my room, crying into my pillow with Jelani petting my hair when a knock comes on my door.

"Fous le camp," I shout at the intruder. I turn to Jelani who cocks his head.

"It means 'fuck off'," I tell him.

"Regina, open the door. I need to talk to you," I hear Ryder shout. I sigh and get up, pulling the door open before sitting on my bed. Ryder looks at me for a while before walking in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I know it hurts now, but it will be better soon. I promise," Ryder says to me. I shake my head and point to the trash can. He turns and looks at it before looking at me yet I refuse to meet his eyes. I gets up, pushing himself off by putting his hands on his thighs and walks over to the small, black trash can. He presses the little lever with his foot and the trash can pops open. He stares at it for a while before picking the pregnancy test up and reading it.

"Vous êtes un salope."

"I'm not a slut. Tu es con," I say picking Jelani up and placing him on my lap before playing with him. He just looks at Ryder though. As if figuring it out he places his hand on my stomach and the hugs me as if he knows Jacob, who is undoubtedly the father, can't be here and wants to offer me comfort.

"Ryder, how am I going to do this?" I ask, thinking about how screwed up this is for the first time. My father would rather abort the child that will end up being the Alpha or Alpha Female than bring Jacob here or allow me to go to him.

"You already have practice in taking care of people. Since mom's last pregnancy with Reyna was too much for her body and she was on bed rest for 5 months you took care of Reyna more than the rest of us. And when we went to Brazil and you saw Jelani all beaten and bruised you smuggled him back here and nursed him back to health. I honestly think you'll be a great mother when the baby is born and all you will have trouble with is the pregnancy," Ryder says walking over to me and sitting down next to me once more.

"I also know that you'll let your child know how great their father is and raise them to do nothing but admire him," he says to me. I nod and give him a hug, thanking him for bringing me up out of the caverns of depression. He just smiles and raps me on the back like he used to when we were little. I laugh remembering how I once poured a whole pitcher of lemonade down his back for hitting me too hard.

"I know that the last thing you want to do right know is talk to dad so I'm going to let him and mom know about your condition before he comes in here with his leather belt," Ryder says in all seriousness. I give him one last hug before walking him to the door and locking it at his request. Now that Jacob is gone Ryder is going to play daddy and his main concern is to protect me from our very big, very angry, and very deadly father. I push my large dresser in front of the door and stare at Jelani who has pity in his eyes.

"I know Jelani, I know."

**Ryder's POV  
**I walk down stairs and see mom yelling at dad. Most likely about sending Jacob and Sam away. Edward is sitting on the couch with Bella who has her head on his chest while Carlisle and Esme stand and Carlisle looks like he wants to jump in and give my dad a few good punches. I jump the rest of the stairs which are about 6 and my Timberlands make a loud thud turning all heads in my direction. Without a word I walk up to my dad and hand him the test. He looks at it then up at me.

"That's what happens when you force to people to try and not love each other anymore for your own selfish reasons. You know I used to look up to you. I thought where one of the best men in the world but I was wrong," I say in a soft voice that is boiling with rage.

"Ryder-"

"Don't Ryder me, you knew that Regina would rather kill herself before leaving this place for good and she even told you to your face. But you were too worried about 'maintaining the fort' to care that Jacob wasn't the type of guy to hurt her like that. Hell he fucking imprinted on her so his only goal in life is to make her happy. They thought they would be together forever and that's why you are holding a positive pregnancy test in your hands today. You tore them apart and now that Regina isn't capable of fighting I will fight for her. And I swear to god if you even think about allowing you or one of you minions to lay a hand on her I will take my position as Alpha and tear you and them to shreds. You make me sick." I close my rant by walking past him and out the front door, slamming it behind me.

**Alpha Female Marianna**

"I can't believe you would do this to her Dayo," I say to him.

"I did what I thought was best for the pack," he says looking at me like it took finding out his 17-going-on-18 year old daughter was pregnant was what it took for him to realize how much he fucked up.

"Even if it took breaking her heart. Look at Carlisle and Esme. Their son fell in love with a human and they allowed it, well knowing the Volturi could kill them all for it. Yet they still allowed it because they, unlike you, knew that love was a bond that could not be broken not matter how much you try and pull it apart. Fate will bring them back together and you will feel like shit when you see how much he really loves her."

"I'm sorry Marianna," he tells me.

"Je t'encule. J'espère que vous brûlez en enfer," I say to him before running after my son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my readers! I just want to thank you guys for reading the story and that we are very close to the end. The story will be somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters. I want to get above 25,000 words for the whole story so expect some longer chapters and if I feel lazy author's notes. I don't have much else to say except for that I will extend the time between eclipse and breaking dawn (or breaking dawn part 2 for the movie) to a little over 3 years so the story can play out well and that Alice and Jasper didn't desert them when they found out the Volturi were coming. Thank you for sticking with me this long and here's your chapter!**

**Jacob's POV**

It's been about 3 years since I last saw my imprint, Regina. I rarely think about her now, yet my love for her hasn't changed. When the Cullen's came back they immediately started planning the wedding and Bella somehow managed to make me a part of it. I would constantly ask them about Regina but Edwards would shut me up by saying that they weren't allowed to speak of her around me or else the consequences wouldn't be good. As he told me this fear lit up his eyes and I could tell that her father did something to force their silence. Something horrible.

I didn't speak of her after that.

I was Edward's best man in the wedding, thanks to Bella and everything was once again normal when they left for their honey moon. That was until they came back with a pregnant Bella. I for one was infuriated, knowing that a child that was most likely a vampire due to its excessive growing rates, and made Edward feel like crap ever since it was born and Bella was bitten to keep her from dying. They named their daughter Renesmee and she grew older and older with each passing day, looking like a baby that was born months ago instead of just a week prior. The Volturi soon found out of Renesmee's existence due to a cousin of Edward. We gathered witnesses from all over the world to prove she's not an immortal child as she was believed to be and I got the pack involved.

So here we are, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and I, walking up to Aro where we could be killed at any given moment. He studies her and deems her human but Caius somehow manages to convince him that they should fight. Aro was about to give his reply when a tall, beautiful woman walked through the trees with an entourage of at least 50 wolves. She has raven black hair that covers her face. She has on a long white and purple dress which also shields her body that resembles one that is worn by a Muslim woman. They all trail behind her except for the girl and 2 even taller, muscular men. They are both very dark in skin tone and while one resembles a muscular man one looks like a football player. One of the men stops causing the others to do so. A girl who is shorter than them but equally beautiful and in similar attire except for the fact it's baby blue and her face isn't shielded. She holds the hand of a young boy; he looks like he could be about 3 years old. His hair is straight; a complete contrast from the girl holding his hand and his skin is slightly lighter than the man.

As the woman walks she holds her head high and I get the impression that she is a beta of the Alpha female or the Alpha female herself. She walks gracefully and from the position of her head she is watching Renesmee since her eyes are hidden. Renesmee senses this and noticeably shrinks closer to Bella who is also gazing at the woman. Once she reaches us she bends to Renesmee's level, her hair shielding her face.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?" she says, her voice sounding like honey.

"Renesmee," she says, slowly creeping away from Bella who tries to pull her closer.

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee. Would you mind telling me why you and your entourage are speaking with the Volturi?" she asks. Aro stares down at her and is in deep thought like he's wondering if he should kill her now or later.

"Well, they think that I'm an immortal child," she says quietly. The woman stares at her, her head cocking slightly as she tries to figure out if she is indeed, immortal. She reaches out her hand and Renesmee stares at is when the woman asks her to touch it. The woman looks at her before whispering two small words that has Renesmee's hand darting out and grasping hers.

"Touch it."

Once Renesmee touches her hand she retracts almost as quickly as she touched it.

"You're hand is hot, like Jacob's," Renesmee says, worry and fear filling her voice.

The woman waits a long time before replying, "I know."

The woman stands up and immediately turns to Aro as if he slapped her.

"Listen and listen well, you know damn well that this girl is not immortal. Just because you haven't been in a fight in the last few days doesn't mean you have to make innocent people pay for it. A child no less. You are going to let these people go and anyone who chooses to contradict me will be promptly killed. Now, I must be going," she says and turns to Renesmee, opening her arms to pick her up.

Renesmee freezes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

"You see that little boy right there?" the woman asks pointing to the boy who is holding the hand of the girl who is about 13 or 14 years old.

"Yes."

"That's my son, Orion. He's 3 years old. And the girl holding his hand is my 13 year old baby sister. Having a son has taught me that the worse feeling in the world is having the two people that you love ripped away from you. Orion's father isn't present in our lives right now and although it still hurts I need to be strong for my son. Right know I'm trying to keep your parents from feeling they way I feel every day. I promise I won't hurt you." Renesmee walks into her arms and she turns around and starts walking back to her group. All of a sudden Aro starts running toward her.

I bark at the top of my lungs. Edwards and Bella cringe beside me but stop when she turns around. I gasp.

Regina.

"Stop," she says calmly. As if moved my some invisible force he freezes mid stride and stands still like a soldier. She walks up to him and Renesmee stares at her.

"You're lucky you aren't dead right now. I would do it but I would much rather use you as an example of what I can do than hang your decapitated head above my fire place," she looks at us, "You may go back to your lackeys now. But if I ever catch you messing with these people I will carry out my plans of killing you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," he says bowing and walking back towards us. Everyone stares at him like he's lost his mind and Regina continues to watch him. It's Renesmee's touch that brings her out of her daze and has her walking back to her group. She sets Renesmee down who walks over to the girl who I now recognize as Reyna and starts a conversation with Orion when it hits me.

She said that Orion was her son.

And in order for her to have a son she needed to have had sex with another man.

And that man wasn't me.

Orion immediately goes to her and she smiles at him, reassuring him that everything is fine. The big man who looks like a football player wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into him. By the way they seem so close I figure he is Orion's father. While his hair is curly Regina's hair is straight with curls at the end so I guess that's where he got his hair from. He whisper's something in her ear and she laughs, looking up at him and saying something back. Although I can hear them clearly they are speaking in French and I don't understand all of the words. Being with Regina caused me to learn more and more about the language and how to speak it myself because she had the tendency to speak in French when we were having sex. Like one time I was teasing her and all of a sudden she shouted "Baise-moi comme une bête." I didn't understand what she said until after wards when I asked her. When she left I didn't have many things to have has keep sakes so I learned the whole French language. Now I can go to France, or Morocco, or any other place where the people there speak French and communicate with them perfectly.

Aro explains to the group that there is no need for a fight and Irina is promptly killed. I can see Regina make a move to stop Tanya and Kate but the other man who I realize is Ryder shoots her a look which she counters yet halts her movements.

Once everything is under control the Volturi leaves and everyone noticeably heaves a sigh of relief.

**Regina's POV**

I immediately head for the russet wolf I recognize as Jacob. He looks at me and I can feel my eyes water.

"Is it really you Jacob?" I ask, my voice cracking at saying his name. He nods and runs into the woods. I beckon Orion over to me and I motion for Reyna to give Renesmee back to Bella and Edward. She nods and I see Ryder turn and start talking to Gary. He is huge and deadly and when I found him fighting off a lion while taking Orion to visit Jelani in his usual spot. I helped him phase out and when I saw him as a human I was scared as hell. When he actually turned out to be a cocky, arrogant, yet sweet and protective guy I allowed him to join the pack. After learning my story he became a father figure to Orion, besides Ryder of course, and was my back up whenever I got into fights with my father who with a lot of convincing from my mom, I allowed to stay in the pack.

Jacob walks back towards me with some shorts on and I admire his even more defined chest now that he is 20 years old. He looks between Orion and I and I fight the urge to pull him behind me. I'll admit, I coddle my son. I give him almost everything he wants as long as it's not too drastic. I don't know if it will wear off as he gets older but I will train him to be a bit harder since he will be Alpha due to his position as the first born male. When Jacob reaches us he looks at me with an unreadable expression that makes me fear that he won't accept Orion as his son.

He notices this and his eyes turn to Orion.

"He's a beautiful boy. You can tell that he'll be strong when he's older. He's got that type of build," Jacob says watching him play in the snow.

"Yeah, he gets it from his father," I say smiling at him. He frowns.

"Definitely. That guy is huge. Does he play football?" he asks me. My brows furrow and I turn to look at Orion who is now having a snowball fight with Renesmee. I lock eyes with Edward who watches them.

"_I think my son has imprinted on your daughter," _I say in my thoughts. Edward's eyes grow wide and he looks like he's about to pass out.

"_I'm just kidding," _I say, laughing at his demeanor. I turn back to Jacob.

"Jacob, who do you think Orion's father is?" I ask him. He points to Gary who is watching us intently. I mouth 'its okay' to him and he gives the most subtle of nods.

"Jacob, Gary's not Orion's father. It's you," I say with a light laugh. Jacob's face reads shock and he looks at me.

"Regina, are you telling me that Orion is my son and that I am in fact a father?" he asks me, his gaze unwavering. I nod, a smile creeping on my face. He grins and gives me a huge hug before picking me up and swinging me around.

"Can, can I meet him?" Jacob asks me. I nod, delighted by the fact he doesn't hate me and turn to Orion.

"Orion, allez-vous s'il vous plaît venir ici une seconde?," I call to him. He shouts back, "Oui mama," before walking over to my side. I pick him up and then turn to Jacob. I give him a smile and direct my gaze back to Jacob.

"Orion, c'est Jacob Black. C'est ton père," I say to him. He studies Jacob for a bit before speaking in French.

"Vous êtes mon père?" He asks. I start to say that he doesn't speak French when Jacob silences me by responding.

"Oui, je suis ton père. Enchanté," he says sticking his hand out for him to shake. Orion looks at it, then at him and literally leaps out of my arms and into Jacob's.

"C'est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi papa. Je vous m'avez tellement manqué," Orion whispers into his chest. Jacob holds him with one arm and extends the other out to me and I gratefully slide into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and grinning at the feel of him kissing the crown of my hair.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi peu coquin. Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point je vous et votre maman raté," Jacob says, holding back tears of his own. When we are done crying he sets Orion down and without a word pulls me in for a kiss.

His lips move gracefully yet frantically against mine and I grab at his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Eww mommy, that's gross!" Orion shouts from my side. I break the kiss, much to Jacob's dismay and my pleasure, and turn to my son.

"Don't watch," I say to him before turning back to the kiss. We get to make out a little bit more before two rough hands pull us apart.

"Okay that's enough you too there's kids around," comes Emmett's snarky reply.

"Emmett!" I squeal and give him a hug. The rest of the Cullen's soon follow and when I approach Bella I give her a smile.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you listened to my advice while I was 5 months pregnant and that you waited until after you were married to conceive Renesmee?" I ask her. She laughs and nods and we hug.

"We've missed you Regina," Alice says to me.

"I've missed you guys too. We were actually passing through here to deal with some vampire problems with a pack in California."

"Oh really?" Rosalie says.

"Yeah, according to their Alpha they are getting an influx of wolves around the area and they just want to let the vamps know that they are in were wolf territory and that they need to chill," I explain to her and she nods. Carlisle and Esme invite Orion here for a few weeks and I accept but inform them I'll be using the house that Ryder lived in before everything happened. When they go I let them know about the situation and no one says anything, knowing that this is a chance for Orion and I to get connected again and for Jacob to get to know his son. Ryder and Gary give me the whole 'be safe and if anything happens call us' speech and Ryder gives me the keys to the house and the car he has safely hidden in the garage. Reyna just congratulates me on getting another chance at happiness and sneaks Orion a Cookies and Cream Hershey bar. Once they leave Jacob and I walk with Orion in between us as they begin to learn about each other. I smile at how well their getting along.

Bella and I share stories about our pregnancies and just how horrible they were yet how perfect our kids turned out to be. We talk about how there may be a future between Orion and Renesmee and how Edward and Jacob may just end up killing each other if it ever came to be that Orion imprints on Renesmee and how hilarious it would be if Renesmee was Alpha Female considering she is half vampire and doesn't have an ounce of wolf blood in her. Either way I'm pretty sure that by the way Jacob is acting that there is a very good chance that we will have a daughter who will become Alpha Female. Ryder has never been the type of guy to want to settle down. I mean sure, he's had some serious relationships and the word marriage has come up in a few of them but it's the idea of kids that has him running. After witnessing 2 difficult pregnancies and even worse births the whole idea of putting the woman he loves through that is sickening. There were times that Ryder had to exit the room when I would scream in the pain of a contraction and during the actual birth of Orion. When he was born however he saw that kids weren't so bad yet was still wary of the idea.

I turn and see that Jacob is staring at me intently and I smile coyly back at him. He grins before going back to his conversation with Edward and I do the same with Bella. Once we get home Renesmee makes a mad dash to some room and Orion follows behind her. We turn and see the evil looks Edward and Jacob are giving each other and laugh realizing our prediction came true quicker than we thought. We all go to the living room and we begin to catch up on all the crap that happened within the last 3 years. We keep up a steady conversation when the question I was waiting to be asked is indeed asked.

"Hey Regina, what did you do to make Aro stop when he was chasing you and Renesmee?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah and when Renesmee touched your hand after seeming hell bent on not doing so?" Bella chimes in from next to me.

"Well, I'm part of a race of people who were born with the ability of manipulative talents of the mind or mind control. This basically means that with a simple touch and un-breaking eye contact we can get a person or animal to do whatever we want and keep them under our will until we choose to release them. This practice is called Manjit. The talents were first discovered in India and kept a secret for centuries. So long that we do not know the exact time that the first one was born. It is said for the traits to be passed down from a woman with these same traits to their kids but it's usually their daughters. This is an adapted way of keeping our population up since the powers are only activated after giving birth to our first child. It doesn't matter if the child inherits the powers or not. My mom got hers after having Ryder and a symbol that you will receive said powers is by having purple eyes for girls and if there is a rare chance that a boy is born with said powers they will have auburn eyes. Also when we have gained full control we can communicate with them through their minds or by speaking regularly."

"That's amazing. And you can just control any living thing to do whatever you want whenever you please?" Carlisle asks and I nod.

"Yes. But sometimes it can be harder if you're controlling big crowds or if the person has a very strong will. Like you for instance, you were able to convert to animal blood when turned and fight off your desirers for human blood to be able to continue a practice as a doctor. In order to do all of that and deal with a family without losing your mind must mean that you have a strong will. Edward however, has the will of a newborn baby."

"What!? Why?" he asks from his position at the window.

"Because your love for Bella is so strong that it clouds your judgment. You'd become like putty if she was ever severely hurt in some way instead of actually working to get her better. You love her so much that the sorrow of her pain allows you to let your guard down and lets anyone be able to control you easily."

"That's so not true," he says stepping up to me. I look at Bella who was unfortunately caught off guard and manage to get control off her mind.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it-" Bella's scream cuts him off. He's by her side in a second and I take over his mind with no problem at all. I let Bella go and smile knowing I've got him.

**Jacob's POV (When I envisioned this scene I always saw it in a different character's POV so I decided we haven't heard from Jacob in a while and used him)**

I watch Regina as she locks eyes with Edward from position at Bella's side. He, without a word, slowly gets up and walks over to Regina who has a coy smile on her face.

I smirk.

Emmett, Jasper, and I are obviously thinking the same thing because we both move closer to Regina to get a better view of what could be just the most embarrassing day of Edward's life.

"Hmmm, what should I do with you?" Regina asks herself as she circles him, watching is every movement to ensure he's under her control. Once she is sure she speaks.

"Edward, go outside, take off your shirt and run around the yard singing Rihanna's Diamonds at the top of your lungs," she says grinning.

"Yes Ma'am," he says and walks outside. We're following with our phones out and we see Edwards jumping around the yard screaming, "Shine bring like a diamond!" over and over. The sun makes him look like he really is shinning like a diamond and we all laugh as we record it and take pictures. After about 3 minutes we gather enough evidence and I order Edward to put his shirt on and come inside. We get ready and pretend like nothing happened when I snap him out of it. He looks around confused but when he sees no one is paying attention he sits down on the couch and starts talking to Bella. Those of who were lucky to take a position behind the couch like Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and I are silently laughing and bending on the floor. The not so fortunate who are Rosalie and Emmett stare us down in anger. Bella looks around for help fore she is about to start cracking up so I distract Edward by asking him if his relationship with Edward has improved. He, of course, jumps onto a rant about how much he hates him. We sit and talk for a while until I notice it's getting dark and that Orion needs his sleep. I check my phone and see it's almost 9 and his bed time's 10 so I inform Jacob and the other Cullen's that we should go. They nod and I head upstairs to tell Orion we're leaving.

When I reach the top of the stairs I hear talking so I follow it to a room where Renesmee and Orion and sitting and reading a Magic Tree House book. I smile as Renesmee helps Orion go through the book that although is comprehendible, is just too long for his young mind to take. I knock on the door and their heads bolt up.

"Orion, nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant," I say to him, telling him we have to go home now.

"Est papa vient avec nous?" He asks. I smile at the fact that Orion has fallen in love with his father so much that he was willing to ask him to come live with us.

"Je crois. Dites-Renesmee vous la verrez plus tard et répondez-moi en bas ok?" I say. I can tell he doesn't want to say goodbye to her even though I requested it. He does smile at the reassurance that Jacob may be coming with us and nods his head at me. I smile at him and Renesmee before walking downstairs and telling Jacob of our new arrangement. He agrees without a problem and we see Renesmee and Orion walking down the steps. Orion says goodbye to her and gives her a quick hug before walking to me. I say bye to the rest of the Cullen's as we leave. I pick Orion up knowing he'll most likely fall asleep on the walk there. The walk is silent yet not uncomfortable as we reach the steps to the house where Jacob picked me up and dropped me off all those years ago. I open the door and immediately take him to one of the guest rooms and I see Jacob has followed me.

"Sweet Dreams baby," is say kissing his head. Jacob does the same and whispers 'good night' and half closes the door behind him.

"You could take the room next to mine if you want?" I say but it comes out more of a question. He nods seeming unpleased with my answer and walks into the room yet leaves his door open. I heave a sigh and walk into my room, closing the door just half way in case Orion needs me. I quickly change into my pajamas and lay in bed. I sleep for a few hours until I'm aroused by the need to use the bathroom. Since I have a bathroom attached to my room I don't have to pad down the hall to the main bathroom that the guests must use. Once I'm done I decide to check on Orion in his room. I walk into the room and see him sleeping peacefully on Ryder's old bed. I smile and turn around to walk back to my room.

That's when I hear a loud clank downstairs.

I wipe my head around, my ears detecting the sound immediately. My Hunter's Feet keep me silent as I walk back into my room and pull out the left bottom drawer where a black handgun rests peacefully. I pick up the fully loaded gun and hold it behind me. My blue spaghetti strap pajama top with a picture of cookie monster eating a cookie and extremely short blue shorts with cookies and cookie crumbs all over them don't really provide a hiding place for the gun. I silently pad down the steps and heave a loud sigh of relief when I see Jacob leaning on the kitchen island, eating a sandwich. He jumps, startled to see me and I walk up to him.

"You know you could've just woke me up if you were hungry," I say stepping closer.

"But you were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to make a big ruckus by rousing you causing you to unconsciously slap me thus making me cry out in pain which may or may not cause Orion to wake up and think we're beating the hell out of each other. And trust me, he will think that," Jacob says laughing.

"But that's better than scaring me. I could explain everything to him in the morning. I thought that there was a burglar down here!" I protest.

"So? It's not like you were going to shoot me or anything," Jacob says with a mouth full of turkey, cheese, lettuce, and wheat bread. I pull my hand from behind me revealing the gun and Jacob jumps back. I smile.

"Yes it is." I say before putting it on the kitchen stove. I sit up on the kitchen island and turn to him.

"So, what is it other than food that coaxed you down here?" I ask leaving forward and folding my hands. Jacob sighs, finishing the first half of his sandwich and offering me the other. I smile and take it, taking a large bit before nodding my head, urging him to start. With another heave of his chest he turns to me and starts talking.

"Regina, I don't know about you, but our time apart was almost unbearable. I missed you every day and there were days when I couldn't even get up from bed because the idea of me being happy when you weren't sickened me. I tried to get contact with you but your dad was hell bent on keeping us apart. Then when the Cullen's came back and Edward told me to stop trying to contact you I hated him. I hated him so much for telling me to let you go but the pain in his eyes made me stop. He knew my thoughts were raging and without words he explained that your father may do something horrible to you and that my persistence may be enough to drive him over the edge. I had no idea that the horrible thing would be killing my unborn child," he says with tears brimming his eyes. He looks directly at me and no matter what he refuses to relinquish his hold. It's only now that I realize I'm the one holding him captive with my gaze. I let him go yet he still doesn't look away.

I love him for it.

"After that I tried to forget you. I worked to keep you out my thoughts and off my tongue because your safety meant, and still means everything to me. I couldn't be with anyone else after that. The guys figured that our imprint was severed do to how well I seemed on the outside. They tried to set me up with countless girls but I just couldn't do it. I only had eyes for you."

"Jacob, it was the same thing. I spent countless moments in agony because you weren't there to share it. My 18th birthday, Orion kicking for the first time, his birth, his 1st birthday, the times is endless. Every night when I was in my last month I would sneak out the house and walk to me and Jelani's meeting place. I would sit down by the tree and caress my huge stomach and talk to him about you. I was planning on naming Orion Aiden, because the pregnancy and birth was so hard and he wouldn't rest at all, only when I was talking about you. I was like he could sense that there was a reason his daddy wasn't here and that it hurt me a lot. So he stayed quiet," I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So what lead you to naming him Orion?" Jacob asks.

"Well, on the day Orion was born, I was sitting under the tree as usual and talking about the war with the newborn army. When I got to the part where you got hurt saving Leah he got angry. I'm guessing it's because of all the things I said about Leah," I say smiling a little.

"So he squirming and that sent you into labor," Jacob says finishing for me. I just nod.

"I was in so much pain I couldn't get up so I called Gary. I didn't dare call Ryder; he would rather curse me out for leaving at 9 month pregnant before actually trying to help me. When he picked up I was in too much pain to talk. He said he heard Jelani in the background and knew where I was. He brought the rest of the pack and by the time he was here I was almost ready to die. The only thing that kept me focused was tracing the constellation of Orion. I gave birth to him in the field that day. I passed out right after and woke up in a hospital. The nurse told me I was out for 5 days. Somehow he managed to live and since the Orion constellation was the only thing that kept me alive to have him I thanked it by naming him Orion. I still think Aiden worked so I made it his middle name. Once he was born I made amends with my father yet I will never be as close to him as I was before. I miss it sometimes but what he did was unacceptable and I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"I wish I was there. I wish I was able to help you," he says, tears brimming his eyes. I smile and wipe them. I am closer to his face now. Close enough to share the same air.

"The fact that you're here now is all that matters. Other guys wouldn't want anything to do with their child, but not you. You're different Jacob and it makes you such a better person. Jacob, I love you." Our noses are touching now. I feel my lips brush against his as I speak; it sends volts of electricity through my body.

"I love you to Regina, more that you'll ever now," he says, sealing our lips together. My body lights up at the feel of his lips on mine and he stands in front of me.

"Oh mon Dieu Jacob. Qui se sent si bon," I say in a light whisper. I have a bad habit of speaking in French when sexually aroused. My breathing is ragged as he kisses my neck and touches me. I start moaning and groaning before pulling him away from my neck and attacking his lips. He wraps his arms under my legs and pulls them around his waist and picks me up. He has no trouble with handling my weight for I most likely weigh nothing to him. He guides me up the stairs and I take of his shirt and he takes of mine. I can hear him lightly hum in pleasure when he discovers I don't sleep with a bra.

When we close the door to my room and lock it Jacob walks me over to the bed. Laying me down and climbing on top of me in a feral way to turns me on. We tease each other for a while, shedding clothes in the process before I can't take it any longer.

"Je veux t'enculer," I whisper in his ear. He groans and during that night we are no longer just Regina and just Jacob. We are Regina and Jacob. Friends. Parents.

Lovers.

**Okay, I wasn't planning on making this thing end like this. It was supposed to be all sexy and erotic and junk like that but I would rather you guys imagine what happened because I am tired as hell. I don't really know what to do with the story now. I think that I will just have an awkward family moment are something like that. I will try to update somewhere near if not on time. I have been dying to have some Regina and Jacob fluff because I am dehydrated as hell for their love. I don't know how I lasted this long without them together. Thanks for sticking with me so far, we're going to end this story on the 15****th**** chapter which will be the Epilogue part 2. Yes, there will be 2 epilogues. The next chapter will be conclusitory and I will update those 2 chapters on the same day so I would suggest waiting for all 3 updates instead of reading a chapter then getting back to your life and repeating. I honestly don't see the point in waiting for an epilogue so I will go easy on you. I love you guys and thanks for reading this story. I was a little idea in my head that became something more and you guys stuck with me throughout this rollercoaster of emotions. I am so grateful. Laters!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	13. Chapter 13

**7 Months Later**

**Jacob's POV**

I sit in our New York condo, waiting for Regina to come back from her hair appointment. She said that she was going to part of her hair dip-dyed hot pink like Nicki Minaj. Right know it's the middle of July and Orion is squirming around the house. Its 96 degrees and the hottest day of the year so I don't blame him. I don't know how she can stand to go out in the hot weather. But it's also a good thing because I plan on proposing to her when she gets home. When Regina told me that due to problems with one of their closest alliances her and the pack had to relocate to New York I was crushed. I thought that once again, due to her pack, we were going to be torn apart and I was no longer going to get to see my son. She, however, saw this coming and asked me if the pack was going to have any problems relocating and I almost jumped for joy. When I told them along with Regina and Orion they were hesitant yet Regina, being the woman she is, silenced their doubts immediately. She already bought a place for the pack, a huge mansion in which they will live along with the most essential of her pack that she brought with her. This includes Ryder, Reyna, Gary, Marianna, surprisingly Dayo although I'm sure it's just for her mom, and 5 of her best fighters. I call Orion over who has just taken off his shirt and show him the ring.

"Do you think that your mom will like this?" I ask showing him the ring. It is a gold band with small diamonds framing each side of medium size diamonds with one big diamond in the middle. I bought the ring before asking Regina's Parents for permission. Her mom was in tears and Dayo looked like he wanted to strangle me. We were in the kitchen and Marianna was cutting scallion with a butcher knife. Without a word she walked over to him and raised the knife at his throat.

"If you even think about trying to deny my daughter happiness again I will kill you," she said to him. With a nod to her and a glare to me he gave me his blessing and I showed them the ring. Orion nods and the door slams letting us know she got home. Orion says "good luck" in a way that makes me laugh as he scurries off to his room and I walk into the kitchen where I know she'll be. She has her back to me and ear plugs in her ears so she doesn't know I'm here. She is singing a Rihanna song as I walk up behind her. She's wearing a simple orange shirt and some black shorts. She has on some black heels with spikes on the actual heel itself and the back of the shoe.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride__  
__Keep thinking of me, doing what you like__  
__So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight__  
__I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride, Oh_

I wrap my arms around her waist and she whips around, her hair hitting her face. When it falls you can see the hot pink ends of her hair pushing their way through the straight black hair and she looks like a darker version of Nicki Minaj. I wrap my arms around her waist and she does the same to my neck, leaning in close as she singing the chorus.__

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world__  
__Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
__Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
__Only girl in the world__  
__Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
__Cause I'm the only one who__ understands __how to make you feel like a man, yeah__  
__Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world__  
__Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
__Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
__Only one..._

She finally leans in and ends my torture by placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Mmm, hey baby," she says in a low voice, her head pointing up a little because of her need to look up when kissing me and eyes closed.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you," I say lightly kissing her forehead. She exhales, her breath burning my face as she unwinds her hands from my neck to rest them against the counter.

Her eyes open.

"Okay," she says sitting up a little, "shoot."

I look down, shoving fear down my throat and take the box out my pocket. My big hands hide it easily but when I get down on one knee she covers her mouth with her hands and emits a laugh that lurches her body forward a little.

"Regina, I knew you were the one for me from the second I saw you. When we were apart I almost died of a broken heart and when I found out I had a son I almost died of joy. You have become my everything and I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I love you more than anything and out of respect I must ask, Veux-tu m'épouser?"

She looks at me for about a second before sputtering out one single word.

"Yes."

I grin at her, standing up and kissing her over and over and over until Orion comes up to us and asks to see the ring. He smiles and hugs her before walking away. We kiss for a few more minutes before Regina grabs her phone and calls practically everyone she knows. I laugh at her and over my ears when her friends and sister squeal from speaker and help her read all the text and comments on Facebook when she takes a picture of the ring on her finger. At about 8 o'clock we drop Orion off at her parents' house and spend the night 'celebrating' if you know what I mean. Life couldn't be more perfect.

**2 more chapters to go people. Stay with me!**


	14. Epilogue pt1

**Hello my peeps. This is the first part of the Epilogue. I'll post the second part later. I can't believe that our journey is over. You guys have been so sweet considering this is my first Twilight fic. Although I enjoyed it I must return to my wonderful Hunger Games fans. If you've read the books or watched the movie I have some stories and one-shots if you're interested in looking at them. Thank you!**

**Regina's POV**

I stand in the mirror and adjust my necklace. After getting married to Jacob and conceiving our daughter, Sarafine Marianna Black, just a month later we barely had any time to ourselves. Now that she is 3 years old and Orion is 6 we are able to relinquish our holds on the a little. Jacob just finished dropping the kids off at Leah and Ryder's house. Yep, they imprinted on each other. When I found out I almost killed him but I can tell they really love each other. They are going to get married in about a month or so. I am taking Jacob to Manjit party and I am terrified he will not make it. Since my scent is all over him due to the heavy sex we've been having for the past 2 weeks no one will try to mess with him. I slide on my black Louboutins and adjust my jeans before doing the same to my sparkly purple top. My purple eyes shine back at me and I deem myself ready. Jacob sits on the couch behind me wearing blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt with some Vans.

Thank god my scent's all over him.

When our people have sex with someone they are emotionally attached to they release a scent all over them that only we can smell. It's sort of a way for us to say 'If you use your powers to do things with his person, I'll kill you.' Either way the scent makes them smell a little like stale candy. All though it still smells delicious there's just something about it that makes you not want it. To the person that released it though, it makes them smell even better and makes your powers heighten. I turn around and he watches as I saunter to him, his arms casually slung over the back of the chair.

I lean forward and inhale, making sure the scent is still there. I can feel my purple eyes grow dark as he fills my nostrils. It's like my own personal Viagra.

I heave a strangled sigh.

"I'm really getting to you aren't I?" he asks. Fully knowing it's taking everything in my power to not jump him or use my powers to shut him up. I try not use them on him as much as I can but sometimes I need to. My body burns with desire as I pull away from him and shake my head. He laughs as I back away from him slowly, trying my best to keep calm. Once I've regained my composure I nod and he gets up. We walk through the door and ride the elevator down to the lobby. We walk into the busy streets of New York and we get into our car. I take the driver's seat since I know where we're going and drive off. We park in front of an old abandoned house with woods in the back and Jacob looks at me strangely. I just grin at him as I get out the car and walk up the creaky steps.

I turn and see Jacob looking at me like I'm crazy. I laugh at his fear and ring the door bell. A Latino man with Auburn eyes opens the door. His eyes soften when they meet mine and he cracks a small smile.

"Hey Regina," he says.

"Hey Carlos, how've you been?"

"Pretty good. Who's the guy?" he asks.

"My husband Jacob. Jacob this is Carlos," I say smiling at him. Jacob shakes his hand and Carlos peers at him. I watch him intently, using my powers to keep him at bay. He nods, as if giving him the okay and let's go of his hand. Jacob and I walk in fully and I look around the dark dusty place. Carlos closes the door and locks it before walking to the back of the house. I follow him and Jacob shoots me a look before doing the same. Carlos opens a door way in the back revealing a set of dark stairs.

He steps back.

"Thank you Carlos," I say before taking Jacob's hand and courageously take off my shoes and hold them in my other hand. I walk down the steps, not caring that my feet are freezing, and into the dimly lit hallway. I put my shoes back on and lead Jacob through the claustrophobic corridor walking farther and farther down.

"Regina, are you sure it's safe here?" Jacob asks me. I laugh.

"Of course I'm sure. It's the actual party you should worry about," I say picking up my pace.

"But I thought that you took care of that situation," Jacob says.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Some of the things we do at these parties are kind of weird and sometimes kinky so I suggest staying close to me okay?"

"Okay."

The rest of the walk is silent and before you know it we reach another set of stairs leading up and I know we've arrived. My hear pounds with excitement as I take off my heels, grinning at Jacob. I hold them by the heels and practically sprint up the steps and let go of Jacob's hand to push up the hatch. I climb out and Jacob does as well and I put on my shoes. We are in the forest now and the pounding off music can be heard. I look at Jacob before walking to a clearing where the party is being held.

There are purple and auburn eyed people everywhere and girls running all over the place.

"Regina!"

I turn around to see my friend Natalie running up to me with two drinks in her hand. She hands one to me and then one to Jacob. Natalie has fiery red hair and stunning purple eyes. She's 20 and is going to start her junior year in college next fall.

"Hey Nat, I didn't know you were coming here," I say side hugging her.

"Yeah, you should see the guy I brought. His will is weak as hell! I've been screwing with his brain all night!" she squeals. Natalie is one of those people that like to abuse their powers.

"Where is he? I haven't messed with a weak person in a while. This is my hubby Jacob," I say pulling him forward. Natalie smiles and gives him a light hug as greeting. She takes a sniff and lightly gags.

"Damn girl, have you been banging him all week? He reeks!" She says backing up.

"You know how some of these girls are. I'm just staking my claim," I say flipping my hair.

"And I don't blame you. But did you really have to fuck him nonstop for," she leans in and takes a sniff, "2 weeks straight?"

"Yes."

She laughs at how blunt I am, "Well, can't blame you for keeping what's yours. Now come on, let's get you nice and tipsy so you can relax," she says pulling us to get some more drinks. Jacob tells me he's going to hang out with some people who don't have purple or auburn eyes okay?" he says to me. I nod but pull him in for a long and hard kiss, causing a little bit more of my scent to appear on him before letting him go. Natalie and I get a little drunk before walking over to where a group of girls are crowded together and giggling.

We push our way to the front where an adorable Mexican boy is spinning around, obviously drunk. He looks to be about 18 or 19 and Natalie and I start to laugh at how ridiculous he looks and start messing with him as well. Our friend, Emma, even makes him strip down to his underwear. We laugh at how small his man parts are and make him do some other crazy stuff like eat all the cheese dip for the nachos.

"I have an idea!" Emma shouts as we watch cheese dip fall all over his chest and onto the floor.

"What?" Our friend Angeline asks.

"Let's make him eat a Lotus Flower," she says, grinning mischievously. We all smile and as if being moved by our own power race to the table where the sweet sugar foods made to mimic Lotus flowers are arranged on a clear tray of the same design. We all grab at least 5 for ourselves and 3 for him. When we reach him Jacob is standing there with about 5 other human guys.

"Hey babe," I say kissing him lightly before taking a bite out of my Lotus.

"Is that a Lotus flower?" he asks with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah. Well, not the real flower. It's Manjit food. You won't like it. Trust me. That's why we're feeding it to him," I say pointing to the little Russian dude. He is currently lapping up cheese from the floor and the girls are laughing at him. Angeline turns around and beckons us over. I smile at his friends before dragging him with me.

We reach the front of the crowd where Emma is eating a Lotus of her own and holding another in her hand.

"Now, who would like to do the honors?" she says grinning. We start grinning and shouting 'me' as Emma scans the crowd. Her eyes fall on me and she motions for me to come forward. I squeal with excitement as the others groan and hand my half eaten flower to Jacob, kissing his cheek before accepting the one Emma hasn't eaten. I catch his attention and grin at how easily I have control over him.

"Eat this," I command, holding the Lotus flower out to him. The second it's in his hand Emma and I step back. He puts the whole thing in his mouth and we snicker. About a second later he pukes all over the floor and we gasp, instinctively stepping back even farther and laughing at him. He throws up a little more before stopping and turning his back to us, shudders going through his body. We start to laugh a little more when one of Jacob's buddies speaks up.

"I think he's crying."

We all freeze immediately, turning our gaze to him. His eyes go wide and he backs behind another guy who quickly steps out the way.

"Honey, turn around," I say quietly. He does and we see that tears are running down his face. We all instantly feel remorse as we watch his body shake in fear as he thinks we are going to make him do another ridiculous order.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. What's your name?" I ask him.

"A-Armando," he says quietly. I feel a pang in my chest and turn to Jacob and his friends.

"You," I say pointing to the guy who spoke up, "What's your name?" I demand.

"Gino," he replies almost immediately. I tell him to go clean up Armando's mess and tell the other guy who's name is Richard to find someone his size and bring him to us. He races off quickly and I tell Jacob to get me some towels and 2 bottles of water. Richard returns I take over the guy he brought's mind and make him give me is shirt. I take off Armando's and take the second bottle and pour some off the water on one of the towels Jacob brought. Some of the girls help clean off his mess and clean his shirt while I clean his sculpted chest.

"I'm sorry Armando, we didn't mean to make you cry," I say pouring some more water on the rag and wiping off his shoes.

"It's okay, you're being nice to me now so I forgive you," he says with a slight Spanish accent. I laugh lightly at his kindness and finish cleaning him off before drying him and putting the shirt on him. It fits perfectly.

"If you want you can stay. I promise we won't mess with you anymore," Natalie says sitting down next to me.

"Okay, I'll stay. What are your names?" he asks us.

"I'm Natalie and this is Regina. You're really nice when your not pucking all over the place," she says with a light laugh. She flips her hair and I can tell she like him. By the way he looks at her I assume he feels the same way. I quietly back out the conversation and walk to Jacob.

"Now do you see why you shouldn't eat a Lotus?" I say wrapping my arms around his waist from my position on the right of him. He slings his arm over my shoulder and looks at me.

"Yeah. But I would eat one every day if it means you get to clean me up afterwards," he says with a cheeky grin. I playfully slap his abdomen and crane my neck to look up at him.

"You're such a perv," I say laughing.

"You know it," he says with a valley girl accent and gives me a peck on the lips. Just then Sean Paul's Temperature comes on and I whip around giving Jacob a sly grin before pulling him with me to dance. I turn around, relishing in the feel of his sturdy chest and start dancing, sometimes giving my hips a little swirl on the area that makes him squirm, and over all just have a good time. At about 2 o'clock people start leaving and we look for Natalie to let her know we're leaving. We walk around a big tree only to see Natalie and Armando heavily making out. My eye brows shoot up and I avert my eyes, muttering a high-pitched 'okay then' before leading Jacob back to where we came and into our car. I rub Jacob's leg as he drives, making him shift in his seat a few times as I laugh at his distress. When we pull up Jacob hastily parks the car and when we finally reach our empty apartment I find myself pushed up against the wall.

"You are such a tease, you know that right?" Jacob asks me in a husky voice, lightly nipping my neck and pushing my hips farther and farther into him. I groan into his hair and force out my reply in a wispy breath.

"Well you did look a little jealous when I was cleaning up Armando and I wanted to let you know I was all yours," I say, a smirk playing on my lips. Jacob lets out a feral growl and pulls me in for a steaming kiss. The wolf in me responds almost immediately and curls my hands into his hair, pulling him into me as we French kiss. He takes off my shirt, tearing it forcefully. I am pulled flush against him and a moan in his mouth.

"Fuck Jacob," I say when he pushes me harder against the plaster grounding his body into mine.

"You like it?" he whispers in my ear, nipping it a little.

"You have no idea Jacob," I say running my hands up and down his chest, sliding a little lower. I curl my pointer finger through his belt loops and roughly pull him onto me and start kissing him harder before moving to his neck. After about 5 minutes of roughly making out Jacob tears off the rest of my clothes, leaving them in shreds on the ground and I do the same. He picks up my leg and wraps it around his waist, forcing me to be carried by him as he takes me on the wall, the kitchen counter, the couch, and eventually the bedroom.

I just hope Ryder and Leah don't decide to drop Orion and Sarafine home later.

**Okay, I ended it like this purely because I felt they weren't as sexually active in the story as I would've liked. The next chapter will be in Sarafine's point of view when she is 16 and Orion is 19 and in college. Once again I want to thank you for sticking to this story and that you guys are amazing. Laters!**

**SchoolGirl123**


	15. Epilogue pt2

**Okay so this is officially the last chapter off the story and I am sad to see it end. I might jump back on the Hunger Games after this or pick around with stories pertaining to the other books I've read. This will be in Sarafine's POV like I stated in the last chapter. I have decided to have phased already, inheriting that from her mom and dad. I also received a PM wondering if Sarafine was born in Niger or if she was born in La Push and the answer is that she was actually born in Panama when Regina and Jacob were visiting Regina's grandparents. She was going into her 9****th**** month then and actually shouldn't have been traveling but she was stubborn. Now, enough with the rambling and let's get on with this thing!**

**Sarafine's POV**

I walk to my locker, quickly pulling the books out of my locker for homework and putting the ones from the previous classes in. I'm just about to head to get ready to meet my boyfriend when a pair of hands wrap around my eyes.

"Hey baby."

"Marcos!" I squeal, spinning around and pulling him in for a tight hug. When we pull away I kiss him lightly in case any teachers are around. He grins and holds my hand as he talks about his last class.

Marcos and I have been dating for almost a year now. I am in my junior year of high school where as he is in his senior. I listen to him talk about the soccer team and the school they are going up against this weekend before shutting him up with a kiss.

"As much as I love you Marcos, your words are killing me," I say with a giggle. He feigns hurt at my words but I just brush him off.

"That's rude," he says, laughing a little before taking my hand and pulling me with him to his car. I laugh as I get in, turning the radio up loud as we skid out the parking lot and into the busy New York streets.

Marcos, like me, was born in Panama so one thing we have in common is the Spanish language. My mom being from Niger and Panama speaks both French and Spanish along with English and taught the languages to me. I met Marcos on my first day as I spat out a few colorful Spanish curses and hearing him gasp at my language. He helped me with my locker and escorted me to my classes. We've been friends ever since then until he took me to the movies and kissed me in front of my door.

We've been dating ever since.

We drive to the condo where I open the door and see Mama watching TV.

"Hey mama," I say leaning over the couch and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Since mama's side of the family is extremely rich she doesn't have to work a day in her life. But she does spend the weekend teaching little kids Spanish and French. In the summer she teaches swimming at the YMCA.

"Hola mi hija. ¿cómo estás?" she asks me while watching Family Feud.

"Nothing much. Marcos and I are going to study in my room. We have a physics test on Monday," I tell her. She turns around at the mention of Marcos and smiles at him.

"Bonjour Marcos. Comment-allez vous?" she says to him. Marcos is in her French class so whenever he's around she speaks to him in French.

"Je vais bien Madame Black. Sara et moi allons aller étudier maintenant. Au revoir," he says and runs up to my room to study with me as he told her. When we enter he closes the door and looks at me.

"Why did you have to grow up hearing 3 languages?" he says walking to my bed.

"Hey, you grew up hearing two! I just learned one more," I say flipping my hair. He laughs and I throw my bag on the ground. I walk up to him and sit on his lap before leaning in for a long kiss. We kiss for about a minute more before my mother's voice comes through the door.

"Je n'entends pas étudier!" She shouts. Marcos sighs.

"Nous étudions Madame Black, je promets!" Marcos shouts back. I shake my head because he knows we weren't studying and he sticks out his tongue at me.

"Je vais vous tenir à ce que Marcos. Si vous mentez, je vais vous donner supplémentaire devoirs de français!" We hear her footsteps walk away and laugh nervously.

"We should start studying now," I say taking out our books.

"Yeah," he says emitting one more laugh before we lay on the bed, a Physics book the only thing between us and hands molded as one.

**Okay, I know the ending sucks but I ran out of ideas. I'm so grateful for you guys and although I am going to miss you all I'm going to stay away from FanFiction and try my hand at stories with my own plot on FictionPress. I've had the account for a while yet never done anything with it. So I want to thank you all one more time and say that you have been very kind to me although I didn't have any experience in this era. Now, for the last time, I must bid you all ado.**

**SchoolGirl123**


End file.
